The France Revolution
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Elizabeth Castidenia is Arno and Elise's best friend, But Arno had now Knowleage of her Assassin life or Elise's Templar life, but thanks to the France Revolution at their door step, they will all work together to stop a new cult of Templars, killing Templars.
1. The Dagger

_Prologue_

 _ **A young girl wear a white shirt and brown and black shoes. Her black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, her white marking were faded a bit. She wondered around the building, watching the people walking around, doing their work. Then she ran into a girl round her age, wearing a fancy dress, "Oh hello." she greets her, Elizabeth tilts her head, curious about the young girl's dress. The girl looks down at her dress and back at Elizabeth, "Have you ever seen**_ __ _ **a dress before?" she asks her, Elizabeth looks at her and shook her head, making the girl smile, "Then I'll teach you." she states, gripping a hold of her hand, Elizabeth was confused by her words, but then was snap out of it as the girl pulls her along.**_

" _ **Do you have a name?" she asks her, Elizabeth looks at her, "Elizabeth…" she answers meekly. The girl looks at her, "Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Elise." she introduce herself, making Elizabeth smile at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Elise." she greets her, "Come on." Elise tells her and pulls her along. "Where are we going?" Elizabeth asks her as they both were in the hallway and saw A boy sitting in the chair, looking to be bored, they both peered out watching him, the boy then looks up at the picture. Elise giggles, getting the boy's attention. They both dive make in hiding and peek out a little, seeing that he saw them, they both giggled and ran off, making the boy follow after them.**_

" _ **Too slow." Elise giggles, as they ran through the door, "You'd rather sit there like an old prune? Come on!" Elise calls out to him, they ran through the rooms, The boy gave chase. "Aren't you coming?" Elise calls out to him, but as the boy ran into the dining room, he accidentally ran into a servant, making him drop his dish, "My sinkling pig!" the servant shouts as he dives her that pig, the boy looks t him and quickly took off. "Gardes! Les gardiens l'arrêtent!" the servant shouts, "Do even think about moving!" the servant warns him, but the boy was already gone as he gave chase to the two girls, "Quickly, quickly!" Elise calls out. The boy follows them out into the garden, "Alloy!" Elizabeth calls out. As the two then stop in front of the private table, he walks up to them, "Bet you can't steal one." Elise dares him, then the boy walks up to the table and snatches an apple from the brunch. "Thief! Put that back!" a guard shouts, then the three quickly take off and the boy hid away as the girls ran back inside, and then after a few shouten threats the guard gave up and the boy came out of hiding and runs at the girls, "Hurry! Through here!"Elise cries out as they both hide behind a pillar, as the boy went to run pass them, Elise grips a hold of his arm and pulls him to them, they all were giggling.**_

" _ **Did you see their faces when we stole those apple?" she asks him, making him smile a little, "I'm Arno." he introduce himself, "Elise." she introduce herself as well, "Elizabeth." Elizabeth said, but a bit louder as well. "I'm here with my father." Arno informs them, Elise nods her head, "So am I. He has business with the king." she informs him and Elizabeth looks away from them, feeling a bit jealous of them, Elise notices her sudden mode. "Where are your parents, Elizabeth?" she asks her, and she looks at her, "I don't have any." she answers her, making the two gasp at her, "You mean… you have no family?" Arno asks, Elizabeth shook her head and then Elise grips her hand, making her look at her "Then you will be apart of mine." she tells her with a smile, Elizabeth looks at her, tilts her head to the side with wonder in her eyes. "Does that mean… we're sisters?" she asks her, Elise looks at her, then wraps her arms around Elizabeth, "Oh, you're so cute!" she squeals.**_

 _ **Arno smiles at them, "So what should we do now?" he asks them, then suddenly they heard an uproar of people from being shock by something. "Shh. Listen." she tells him, pressing her finger to his lips as they heard guards men running towards their direction, "Don't worry, they'll never think to find us here." Elise assures them, but then Arno steps out out, "It's my fault, I was the one who took the apple." he confesses, but the guards paid him no mine as they ran right pass him, "Let see where they're going." Elise tells him as she and Elizabeth ran off after the guards, Arno then took off after them as they were back in the corridor, Arno saw a butch of people crowded around an area, "Father?" Arno calls out her his father, "Elise." a man calls out as Arno checks the watch in his hands, "Come here girl, now." he orders and she did so, Elizabeth followed after her. "Father!" Arno calls out again and then walks up to the crowd. He then pushes past to men and saw the dead body on the floor and that dead body was his father, Arno went numb as he lets go of his watch and it hits the ground, breaking at contact, all he was hearing was the sound of ticking. "Come away boy!" a man held his hand out to him, but Arno reaches down, grabs his watch and moves away from him. And then looks back down at his father.**_

" _ **Arno. Arno, Look at me." a man states, the ticking stops and he did so, looking up at the man and he held out his hand to Arno. He then looks over at Elise and Elizabeth as they were standing close to each other. Elise looks at Elizabeth as she was standing close to her and the man looks down at them and took them to him home.**_

" _ **Elise. Who is this you brought with us?" the man asks Elise, she looks over at the girl then back at her father. "A new friend I made, can she stay with us?" she tells him as they rode in the carriage, "Elise, she may have parents that are worry about her." he tells her, the girl's face fell and her hands begin to friget. The man notices this, "Do you have parents?" the man asks her. She shook her head, "No, monsieur." she answers her. "What is your name?" he ask her, she looks at him. "Elizabeth Castidenia." she answers him, "Hmm... well Elizabeth, would you like to live with us?" he asks her placing his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit.**_

 _ **Elizabeth felt her heart skip a few beat and she grips her pants, tightly. "Oui, Oui, I want to stay with you." she answers him, he smiles at her and ruffles her hair a bit more. "From here on, both you and Arno are my wards, compredre?" he asks them, taking his hand away, Arno and Elizabeth nod with smiles on their faces. "Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" Elise jumps in between them, wraps her arms around their shoulders and they laugh together.**_


	2. The Knight

_Chapter 1_

 _Thirteen years later …_

A young man was in a house, the door barred with a chair as he was looking at a broken watching hearing nothing but the endless ticking notice, but then Reality came crashing in as Victor brakes through the door, making Arno fully aware, "Can't play fair at card, so you stoop to thieving, you bastard!" Victor shouts at him, he then reach to get to him, but the both circled around the table, "Calm down Victor, I've only come for my watch." Arno informs him, "It's my watch! I won it fairly!" Victor reports.

"In a just world Victor I would agree with you. But this is not a just world. This is France." Arno reminds him, "You're a dead man." Victor threatens him, then lunges for him, but Arno doges the lunge. "Oh step lightly there! You'll hurt yourself." Arno teases him, but then Victor flips the table over and Arno makes a break for the window. He try to jump out the window, but got his leg caught by the Blacksmith and stumble to the ground, dropping his father's watch, as it slides in front of Victor's younger brother, Hugo. He looks down at it and went to pick it up, but Elizabeth slides in front of him, grabs a hold of the watch and then stood up. The three look at her as she dust off her white shirt, blue vest, brown pants and knee high boots, Arno then pulls himself to his feet as she was done dusting herself and looks at the watch in her hand.

"For me? You shouldn't have!" she said with a fake sense of glee, her hand press to her cheek as her head was tilted into her hand and she was smiling, "Hey that's my watch, you bitch!" Victor shouts at her, Elizabeth looks at him, smirks and shows him the watch, "You want it? Come and get it." she taunts him and took off running. "Hey! Get back here, merde!" the older brother shouts, "Hugo, get after her!" Victor orders his brother, he nods and ran after her, Arno scrambles to his feet and took off running after Hugo and Elizabeth.

Victor finally got through the window, and tries to caught up with them. Elizabeth looks over her shoulder, seeing that Hugo was painting heavily, she smirks to herself as she jumps through a window and as she jumps through another window, she places the watch down her chest and ran for the market. "Sorry! Pardon good sir! Excuse me!" Elizabeth shouts as she kept accidentally running into people, Hugo was catching up to her and just as he was about to grab on her, he trips over his own feet, making her stops and look down at him, then saw Arno charging right at her, her eyes went wide and then shuts them tight, waiting for an impact, but she then felt hands grip her shoulders, and she fell backwards and was suddenly halted from hitting the floor. She peeks on of her eyes open and saw that Arno was looming over her, she exhales and smiles at him, "Bonjour!" she said with glee, he smirks down at her, "Bonjour à vous était bien." he said and pulls her back up and they both laugh a little and then looks down at Hugo, "Thickheaded blacksmith like you probably can't even read a watch…" Arno teases, making Elizabeth chuckle.

"Come here and say that! Victor shouts as as he caught the two' attention, "Ah… no." Arno shouts and the two take off, "Get back here!" Victor shouts at them, "Go, go, go, go!" Elizabeth shouts as she slides under a table, Arno followed after her. "Arrête-les! Voleurs!" Victor shouts out, getting a few guards attention, "Merde!" Elizabeth shouts, "Keeping up! Shall I call a break?" Arno taunts him as Elizabeth grips a hold of his hand as they make a sharp turn and another sharp and they came to a wagon with hay, "In here!" she whispers and dives in, Arno looks at her as if she was an idiot.

He then turns back looking for another hiding spot, but he didn't realize as he was back up against the wagon, then Elizabeth pops out, grips a hold of him from behind and he lets out a soft gasp as he was then pulled into the wagon. Arno found himself press against her, her arms wrap around his chest, "Eliza-" Arno starts, but she quickly slaps her hand over his mouth, "Shh." she shush him as the heard Victor and Hugo run tin the area, Victor grunts with anger and they both look off to continue the search for the two, Elizabeth slowly moves her hand away from his mouth, moves out from behind Arno and looks out of the way, the pulls herself back in, "The coast is clear." she tells him and hops put, Arno exhales and follows her. As he steps out, he saw that she was bent over, with her long black curly hair hanging out as she brush and ruffling out all the hay in her hair. Then straighten herself out, and then brushes off all the hay off him, "Were you following me again?" he asks her, she just looks at him and chuckles, "No not this time, I just happen to be in the area when you got caught by Victor." she answers him. He just roll his eyes, "peu importe ce que tu dis." he mutters.

"Come lets go before Mister Grosse tête bea ts us back home." she tells him, Arno nods at her, "Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord." Arno tells her, "Race ya?" she challenges him, making him smirk, "You're on." he accepts and they both took off into a sprint. They ran down the street, jumping over tables and sliding under them, until Francois De La Serre's Estate came into view. Then Elizabeth sprinted for it, Arno tries to outrun her but she was already speeding pass him. She then ran pass the servants and touches the wall. Arno catches up with her as they both were panting, "I win." she smiles at him, placing her hands on her hips, Arno looks at her then pointed his finger at her, "You cheated." he huffs, Elizabeth makes a fake gasp as she acted like she was offend.

"How dare you sir! I never cheat, I am a lady." she states, acting proper, Arno snickers and Elizabeth laughs a little at herself as well. And they quickly try to walk inside, "And where in God's name have you been?" Oliver asks them, they both and turn to him, going to answers. But Victor and Hugo showed up.

"Hah! Got you now, you little shits!" Victor growls at him, Olivier turns his gaze back at Arno and Elizabeth. "Just a little misunderstanding, nothing to-" Arno starts. "Your master's is harboring a common criminal! In broad daylight he broke into my house and stole my watch!" Victor complains, Elizabeth stood next to Arno. "I got this." she whispers into his ear. "Will Victor if you sat that he stole it, where is this "Watch", you are speaking of?" she question him, Victor shot a look at her, "You took it, you bitch!" he snaps, making Arno clutch his fist, Elizabeth pats her pockets, "I don't have it, clearly you've had too much to drink." she tells him with a shrug of her shoulders, Arno cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Victor growls, curling up his fist, going to charge at him, "What is going on here?" Lord De Le Serre as he walks out of the house. Elizabeth steps back to Arno as he took a hold of her arms and pulls her close to him, "Er, a most serious accusation against one of your wards, sir." Olivier tells him. "He robbed me!" Victor growls. "You have no proof!" Elizabeth shot back, but Arno held her back, "Silence, Elizabeth. Both of you, go wait for me in the library." Arno nods at him and pulls Elizabeth into the estate. "That's right, run away, whore." Victor taunts her, Elizabeth stops, turns with a darken glare on her face as she marches up to him.

"What are you going to do?" he starts, but then was cut short as Elizabeth pulls her head back and whams it right into Victor's making him fall right on his ass. Elizabeth brush her bang out of her face, "Whoa…" Arno said with amazement. "Elizabeth!" De La Serre shouts at her, she looks at him as blood started to stream down from her hairline, "Get inside and get that look at." he tells her, she said nothing and walks back inside with Arno.

~8~8~8~

The two stood in the library, Arno stood in front of Elise's painting. "Don't look at me like that. Victor chests when he plays Pharaoh, everyone know it." he tells the painting. "Even I know it, but you should of seen the look on Victor's face when I headbutted him, it would of made you laugh." Elizabeth chuckles to the painting as she cross her arms when she was finish patching her forehead up. "Arno? Elizabeth? Who are you talking to?" Mister De Le Serre asks him, the two turns and looks at him.

"No one, monsieur." Arno and Elizabeth answer him. Mister De La Serre walks over to the desk retrieving something. "You'll be happy to learn I've persuade Olivier to leave off calling the Marshalcy. Again" Mister De Le Serre informs him, "Merci Monsieur." Arno thanks him as he and Elizabeth walk over to the desk. "What is this, the sixth time? The seventh?" De La Serre questions him, "Tenth time." Elizabeth answers him, Arno shot her a glare as she scratches the back of her neck. De La Serre, "And you young lady…" he starts and held out his hand, she looks at him, "Hand it over." he orders her, Elizabeth, reaches in her back, pulls out an old withered journal with initials _B.C_ carved on the cover and handed it over to Mister De La Serre. "This is the seventeenth time I had to retrieve this from you." he tells her, as she folds her arms behind her back, as she held a sad look, "I know you want to gain knowledge on your family, but you must be patient child." he tells her as she her as she was still sad, "Perhaps a new hobby might be better used for your health." he tells them, "Well I find playing cards affords many opportunities for fresh air and exercise." Arno informs him and Elizabeth looks at him with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah and all the time I have to save you from getting killed, I should charge you for that." she tells him and he looks at her, "But Mon amie, if I paid you I would be broke." he tells her as she cross her arms and looks away. "C'est l'idée…" she mutter and Arno narrows his eyes at her. "Oh that right, my watch please." he asks her, she looks at him, then reaches down her shirt and places it in his hand, "Merci." he tells her and places the watch in his pocket.

Mister De La Serre rolls his eyes with a sigh as he held his hat in his hand, "Well anyway, we'll talk about this later. I have business in town, and must collect Elise before I can attend it." Mister De Le Serre tells them, Arno and Elizabeth's faces lit up at the sound of Elise's name. "Really? Elise is back?" Elizabeth asks him, as she and Arno walk up to him. De La Serre turns to them, "Only for the night. She returns to Paris first thing tomorrow." he informs them. "She'll need an escort, won't she? With you so preoccupied?" Arno asks him, "One of you three running amok is quite enough. Remain here and see if Olivier has any chores for the both of you." Mister De Le Serre tells them.

"Sure he does." Elizabeth mumbles under her breath, Arno sinkers a bit and Mister De Le Serre turns to them,"What was that?" he ask them. "Give our regards to Elise?" Arno asks him as the two smile at him. He "humph" and walks out of the library, as Mister De Le Serre was out of ear shot, Arno and Elizabeth giggles to themselves as they left the library as well. "I really wish we could see Elise again." Elizabeth whines and she places her head on Arno's shoulder, he pats her head, soon, Izzy, soon." he tells her, then the started to walk "It's been ages since all three of us were together, causing mischief, pranking Olivier." she whines, Arno chuckles and places his arm around her shoulders, "We'll see her again. I promise." he assures her making her smile at him, they walk down the starts into the kitchen and found Olivier, "Thrown out onto the streets yet?" he asks them.

"Oh, you would love that, wouldn't you?" Arno asks him and Olivier looks over at the two. "It'd break my heart." he tells them, Elizabeth just huff as she cross her arms. "Olivier, if Izzy and I weren't here, who's do all your work for you?" Arno tells him, "The horses need brushing, get to it." he orders them. "Oui monsieur." Arno answers him as Elizabeth just huff and walks outside to the to the carriage, along with Arno and they brush down the horse.

"It'd break my heart." Elizabeth micks Olivier, Arno looks over at her with a smile. "Yeah, if he even has a heart." she mumbles, Arno just laughs. Then Mister De Le Mister walks up to the carriage, Arno silence his laughing, and looks at him, the horse neighs a little and Elizabeth pets his forehead. She pulls away from the horse and stood next to Arno, as he opens the door for Mister De Le Serre. Then he closes it, Elizabeth steps back as Arno bangs on the carriage, signaling the driver to take off. So he did, the two watch the carriage drive off. "Mon Seigneur! Seigneur De La Serre! Wait!" A messenger calls out and stops by Arno, catching his breath, "Jésus Christ tout puissant seigneur." The messenger mumbles under his breath, "Some trouble, mon ami?" Arno asks him, as Elizabeth walks up next to him.

"A letter… for Seigneur De La Serre… it's very important!" the man informs the as he went to run again, but Arno stops him, "Calm yourself Perrault! That letter woun't reach Monsieur Se La Serre any faster if you drop dead of exhaustion. Give it here –I'll catch him." Arno offers his service, Elizabeth rolls her eyes and notices the four shadows on the roofs, "He must receive it today! it's very-" the messenger tries to warn him. "Very important, yes. I heard you the first time. I'll see that he gets it." Arno tells him taking the letter and he and Elizabeth ran off after the carriage, "Monsieur De La Serre, Stop!" Arno shouts out at the carriage as it makes a right. "Make way! Make way!" Arno shouts as they followed after him, "Dammit slow down!" he shouts with frustration, Elizabeth looks up at the shadows as they were following them, she smirks as she was speeding up with Arno, "Apparently wainut is popular finish this season." Arno mutters, Elizabeth gasp. "Really, whatever makes you say that." she teases and he shot her a glare.

As they were nowhere close to the carriage, "Who is trying this couch! Pelops?" Arno complains, "Less whining, more running!" Elizabeth growls at him as she was passing him, "Arrêtez!" Arno shouts out as they were getting closer to the carriage. "Monsieur De La Serre!" Arno calls out as they ran up to the carriage, but then a man steps out that look full of hatred. "excuses. Wrong carriage." Arno bows to him, they both went to leave but Elizabeth stops as she felt her hand being held, Arno turns as Elizabeth looks back seeing the man looking at her with one blue eye and one golden. "Your name, Mademoiselle?" he asks her, holding her close to his lips, she looks at him with caution, "Elizabeth Castidenia." she answers him, he smiles at her, "I hope we'll meet again, soon." he tells her and kisses her knuckles, Arno clutches his fist tightly, not liking that a man is touching her. "Bonne journée, monsieur." she tells her, taking her hand back and the man walks off.

"What the hell was that?" he asks her as she wipes her knuckles on her shirt, hoping to wash off the kiss, "I have no idea, but I do not wish to find out." she tells him, he got that she was disturb by that action. "What we need is a bird's eye view." he states, Elizabeth looks up at the building in the distance, then pats Arno's shoulder he looks at her. Then she points at it, "Bird's view?" she asks him, he looks up, then chuckles gripping her shoulders, "You're a genius." he tells her, she smiles proudly at herself. "Come on, let's move." she tells him and she ran at through the market, Arno rolls his eyes and followed after her.

They reach the building and then started to climb up the wall to reach the top, Arno struggles a little, but Elizabeth was there to help him, "How are you good at this?" he asks her, she stops and looks at him, "I pick up some skills along the years." she answers him and continue up. They both reach the top, Arno was on the tip of the cross as Elizabeth was hanging on the side, they both scan over the area, looking at the Real Estates and saw Monsieur De La Serre and Elise step out of the carriage "There you are!" Arno states as he eyes Elise. And they saw them make their way inside, "Lets go." Elizabeth states and they both make their way into down and to the crowd out in front of the door, they slip through pass the people out front, then went to the left and slip through the people there.

Once inside they make their way down the hall and through a door, Elizabeth opens the door, Arno looks around, seeing that no one was looking and they both step inside. They were in the conference room as thousand of people were gathered, "Lets go this way." she whispers, taking his hand and leads him through the people, they headed down the stairs onto the first floor, "Where the devil are they?" Arno whines as he looks around. Elizabeth then pulls him into the crowd and spots De La Serre, "Arno, look!" she whispers to him, he looks at her then looks over, "Finally!" she said with rejoice, then looks up at the ledge, "Not these two again. Must of tailed us from the Estate." Arno states, Elizabeth looks up and saw Victor and Hugo. She whines, "Give me a break already." she face palms. Then Arno tugs on her hand, "Lets move." he whispers and pulls her along with him. They make their way up the stairs to the right side of the conference room and ran in the back of the hall.

They ran until the were in the back room, Arno stops looks over, letting go of Elizabeth's hand and looks down at the two men in the back. Mister De Le Serre, speaking with Mirabeau about something. "So, who or what will take it's place? Another King? A council of capable men?" Mirabeau asks him. "That is the question, isn't it?" Mister De Le Serre tells him, "A truce, then?" Mirabeau offers. "Yes. The child has suffered enough for what this war has done to her bloodline." De La Serre states, Mirabeau nods, "For once we agree, the child of Eden deserves a better life then what one of my own has done to her." he states, De La Serre looks at him, "For the child?" he asks him, Mirabeau looks at him, "For the child." he agree.

Arno and Elizabeth were confused by their words, - _Why would Mirabeau and De La Serre make a truce for me, let alone speak to one another?_ \- Elizabeth asks herself. "What the devil that about?" Arno asks a loud, Elizabeth just shrugs. But then Elizabeth moves out of the way as Arno was hit by Victor and they were in the back spare room, then Arno shoves Victor's head into a closet as it was now stuck. Elizabeth walks in and stood next to Arno.

They both stood away from Victor, "Now, now… we can resolve this without recourse to violence… can't we?" Arno offers a peaceful solution. "Get him, Hugo!" Victor shouts as his little brother was now in a the room, a sword drawn and he closes the door, Arno held his arm out in front of Elizabeth as he was now protective of her, "I suppose not." he mutters and drew his sword. Elizabeth steps back as Arno then duels with Hugo, she looks over seeing four figures on the roof tops across from the estates, watching her. She exhales and turns back seeing Hugo was kneeling down and that Victor had pulled himself free from the closet. "Easy, big fella!" Arno tries to calm him down. But Victor just swung his sword at him and Arno dodges his attacks. Then Hugo stood back up and went to attack Arno from behind.

Elizabeth took action, then ran at him, grips his arm, twist it, then jumps at him, sat on his shoulder, holding his arm close to her, twirls their bodies and they ended up on the floor. And then twists his wrist, snapping it out of place, making him grunt in pain, she then lets go of him and flips onto her feet, Victor looks down at Hugo as he was holding his wrist in his hand, "You bitch!" he growls, "Hey! I'm your opponent!" Arno shouts, trying to get Victor's attention back on him, but he was then shove to the shoves, making him crash to the floor, "Elizabeth!" Arno calls out as Victor thrust his sword at her, but she dodges the blade, then knocks the blade out of his hand, then jumps at him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, then hits him in the head, from the front, the left, the right and right in the front again. She then twist his body and he was flat on his back, she looms over him, grips his collar and sock him right in the face.

Arno was amazed by her cunning instincts, she then pulls away, shaking her hand as her knuckles were beating from the pain, "Ow, ow, ow ow ow. Merde! ça fait mal!" she whines and blew on her knuckles. Arno walks over to her, sheathing his sword and held her hand in both of his, her heart skip a few beats as her ears started to turn red, "It's not that bad, nothing a few bandaging can't fix." he tells her, she looks at him and smiles as he smiles back at her.

Then Arno looks down at the two as Victor started to come to, "Not your day, is it, Victor?" Arno questions him as Hugo snaps his wrist back into place. "Open up in there!" a guard calls out, the two look out the door and headed for the window, then the guard opens the door, looking at the two blacksmiths on the ground, then at the two orphans on the ground. "To your health, gentlemen." Arno tells them and he and Elizabeth jumps out the window. "You, stop! What are you doing there?!" the Guard questions them as he was looks down from the window. "Uh… running!" Arno answers and the two make a break for it.

"They're getting away!" a guard shouts and a few in the area chase after them, the two make sharp turns, jumping through windows and manage to hid in a small booth, "No getting back in there now. We'll catch them back at home, I suppose." Arno states as Elizabeth rubs her bruise knuckles. "And get you bandage up." he adds, she looks at him and nods, "Right." she mutters. They then both step out of the booth and walk their way, calmly back home.

~8~8~8~

They arrive back at the Estate, seeing that the carriage was back. "Bonsoir Olivier. Has Monsieur De La Serre retured?" Arno asks Olivier as Elizabeth held her knuckles, "Seigneur De La Serre is not excepted until late." he answers him. "Ah well. I suppose Izzy and I will pass the time with Elise then…" Arno states as Elizabeth smiles as they both headed for the Estate, "Don't get your hopes up just yet." Olivier calls out to him, making the two stop. "La jeune femme is at a private soiree. In her honor. At the palace." Olivier informs them. The two turn back to him, "A party? We weren't invited!" Arno reports to him, "Neither were the horses." Olivier states, making a servant laugh. Elizabeth huff at him, "I'm sure she just misplace our invitations. We'll find our own way in." Arno states and went to leave, but he stops and remembers the letter he needed to give De La Serre, he then turns back to Olivier, "How late is late?" he asks him.

"Perhaps an hour, perhaps three. Perhaps not at all… I do not questions the comings and goings of my betters." Olivier answers him, making Elizabeth sigh in annoyance, "We'll just wait here, then…" Arno mutters and they both make their way into the Estate. "Come on, lets bandage up your knuckles." he states gently griping her arm, pulling her along. They walk into the kitchen, then Arno had some medicine place on her bruise knuckles and he wraps the bandage around them and tied them tight, "There, better." he states, Elizabeth looks at her hand and smiles, "Merci Arno." she tells him, he nods at her, then he stood up, "Next to deliver this message." he states and she stood up as well. "Then lets move." she tells him, and they both make their way up the stairs to De La Serre's office.

Arno stood in front of the office, holding the letter in his hand and then slips it under the door. "There. Safe and sound, and only slightly delayed." Arno states, Elizabeth smiles and shook her head, "And now… to the palace." he states as he walks to leave, but Elizabeth quickly ran up to him, grips his arm and stops him. He looks at her, "Have you seen yourself lately?" she asks him, he looks at the mirror as his attire, then back at her, "You are no different from me." he reminds her, she looks down at her attire as well, "Well I can make the look work." she shot back at him, he narrows his eyes at her until he saw an old man with a spare of folded clothes, "Here, here, mon amie. Let me take care of that." Arno said as he walks up to the man, taking the clothing. "Thank you, young man." the old man tells him, Elizabeth rolls her eyes as she walks up to him and followed him as he walks off with the clothing.

"Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle Castidenia!" a servant calls out, the two stop and look at her, as she approaches Elizabeth, "For you madame." she tells her, handing her the clothing and she ran off. Elizabeth stood there, stun and utterly confused, she looks down at the clothing, they were the color of baby blue lace with golden seams through it and a few shades of dark blue. She then turns back to Arno and looks at him, "Shall we?" she asks him, he nods at her. "We shall." he answers and they walk off to their own rooms.

~8~8~8~

Elizabeth finish dressing herself and styled her hair and had little jewelry, a necklace and a pearl headband, she then notices a letter on the ground, she it up and saw that the seal was mark with an "S.P.C." confused. She opens the letter and found an invitation inside. She looks at it and then back at the letter contain inside.

 _To the young Castidenia,_

 _I hope you like the gift you receive today, I hope to see you at the ball tonight. And please do not think of me stalker or an obsessed admirer, I am neither of them. I only wish to see your face, just once, that is all I ask._

 _Your friend._

She was alerted by this and at the same time confused by it as well, who was this person and why did that want to meet her and at a ball. She places the letter down and held the invitation in her hand, she then heard the door open, making her jump with a gasp. "Whoa it's just me." Arno informs her as he was in the formal attire, making her relax.

"Sorry Arno, you startled me." she tells him as she hid the invitation in her sleeve. "You seem pale, Izzy…" he starts, placing his hand on her cheek, "Are you okay?" he asks her with worry. She just smiles and nods, "I'm fine Arno, we're going to see Elise, I couldn't ask for much." she tells him, he smiles back at her, taking his hand back, "Well lets go then." he tells her and walks out of her room, as soon as he left, her smile faltered as she frowns sadly to herself holding her clutch fist her her chest. "Je souhaite que c'était moi… et pas elle." she mutters to herself, then shook the thought from her mind and lifted her skirt a little and quickly followed after Arno.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and people were gathered at the Palace for the party tonight, Arno looks at Elizabeth who look very nervous. He grips her hand, making her look at him, "It will be alright." he tells her. She nods at him, then looks back at the Palace and took deep breaths, "Come on.." he tells her, then pulls her along. "Monsieur Maximilien Robespierre! No guest." the announcer shouts.

The man walks inside and then Arno and Elizabeth cut in front of the other man, they arms lock as the announcer turns to them, "Arno. Le… Chevalier… de Thélème." Arno answers him, "And my lady, Mademoiselle Elizabeth." he adds and she curtiesed to him with a little smile. "Invitation. S'il vous plaît." the announcer asks them, not amused at all, then Arno's face fell. "About that, I had one of course, but on the way." Arno starts, but was stop. "No invitation, no admittance. Now clear the queue. Next please." he orders, pushing Arno and Elizabeth to the side, then another man walks up to him, "The young lady is with me." he states and the few look at him.

He wore dark clothing as his hair was tied in a ponytail, the announcer looks at him, Arno looks at him as the mysterious man gently took Elizabeth bandage hand in his gloved one, "You know her, Mon Seigneur?" the announcer asks him, he smirks as his eyes were still on her. "She's Mademoiselle Elizabeth Castidenia." he answers her and the two were in shock, he knew her name. "My apologizes, Ma dame." the announcer tells her as the man pulls her in close placing her arm on his. "Invitation, please." the announcer asks her and the mysterious man held hers in his hand. She looks at it in shock. "Here you go." the man tells him. "Thank you." the announcer states, "Let us go, my dear." he tells her, she stumbles over her words as she was pointing to Arno over her shoulder, then looks at him, he shrugs his shoulders, "You don't need to be afraid, Elizabeth. I will not harm you, I just needed to see something." he whispers to her as they walk to the palace. She looks over out of the corner of her eyes, seeing the four shadows on the roof, she lightly ran her finger under her eye and over her ear, signaling them. They got her message and continued on. "And what is that, Monsieur?" she questions him, he smile, "You look just like your mother." he answers, making her look at him in surprise. "You… you knew her?" she asks him.

They walk into the palace then to the dance floor, "How could I not, she was my best friend after all." he informs her as they fell into sync with the dance. "All my life I wanted to know who she was… and know if she was more than just an Assassin." she tells him, he smiles sadly at her. "Yes she was more than an Assassin, she loved everyone, Assassin, Templar or just a common person. But she loved your father even more." he tells her, "Who was a Templar." Elizabeth adds in, he looks down at her, "Yes he was and loved her as she loved him." he informs her as he twirls her out and back to him.

She hung her head, "I wish I could of meet them." she mutters and he looks down at her, "I hate it. I hate this war. I wish it would just disappear." she tells him, he nods at her as they walk off the dance floor, "I know how you feel, it has a casualty that not even hell could rival." he states then pulls a red rose out from a vase, cutting off the stem. "But if the war had not of been here, your mother would not of meet your father and they would of not create a sweetheart of a daughter, who has a heart full of gold." he tells her and places the rose behind her ear. Making her smile at him, "Monsieur, do I know you from somewhere?" she asks him, he smirks at her, "And why would you say that, Elizabeth?" he asks her, "Well… after listening to you speak, your voice… it sounds… familiar to me." she answers him, he just smiles, "I'll let you figure that out, little one." he tells her, patting her head and disappears into the crowd.

She watches him leave, curiosity itches in the back of her head, she sighs and walks around the ball, but then felt a hand grabs hers, she looks over and smiles, "Elise!" she said with just joy, making the two laugh and hug each other, "It's been years, Izzy." she said with such joy, "Too many years, it was very boring without you around." Elizabeth pouts as she puffs her cheeks. Elise squeals, "You're still as cute as ever with you do things like that." she gitters to herself. Elizabeth giggles at her. "Are you in a dress?" Elise teases her, Elizabeth huffs at her, "Don't you even start, you're in one too and I feel like a mummy in this thing." Elizabeth tells her, Elise laughs. "That makes two of us." Elise agrees with her, "But I will admit. Green was definitely your color." Elizabeth informs her, "As Blue and Gold is yours." Elise informs her as well and the two laugh among each other. But then Elizabeth spotted Arno enter the room, she then whispers into Elise's ear and she looks over as well.

Then back at her, "Shall we?" she asks, making Elizabeth smirk, "How could I ever say no to you, my sister." Elizabeth answers as Arno enters the dance floor with another woman. She cruises to him, "Soin à la danse, beau?" she asks him, but Arno looks over the woman's shoulder, seeing Elise and Elizabeth standing next to each other, they both giggled and walk off, "Merci, une autre fois." Arno tells her and the woman gasp as he left her on the dance floor as he walks after the two. They lead him out of the dance room, he walks out seeing Elizabeth smile at him and then quickly followed Elise, Arno chuckles as he shook his head, "They always did love the chase." Arno mutters to himself. He walks through the room and saw Elizabeth looks at him again from the end of the hall way from, she giggles and disappeared around the corner.

He chuckles yet again as he went to follow her, but a door next to him opens and he was then pulled into a room by Elise, "Are you never going to stop falling for that trick?" she asks him with a smirk. Arno rolls his eyes at her. Elise and Elizabeth like to trick, Elizabeth would be the bait, making him think that she was following Elise, but Elise would always catch him off guard and pull him into a private room. "But you've seem to have cause quite a commotion." she adds in, Arno smirks at her, "What can I say? You and Elizabeth were always a bad influence." Arno informs her as he closes the door and steps closer to her, "Oh, you were a worse one." she reminds him, narrowing her eyes. He then wraps his arms around her waist and then pulls her into a kiss. Elise then wraps her arms around his neck, accepting his kiss. She then pulls back and looks at him, then pushes him at arm length, "Are you wearing one of my father's suits?" she questions him, Arno just laughs at that question "Are you wearing a dress?" he shot back, "Don't even start, I feel like a mummy wrap up in this thing." she informs him, then Elizabeth enters the room, the two look at her, she smiles, steps in and closes the door behind her. Then Arno turns back to Elise, "Well it must be quite an occasion to get you so fancy." Arno tells her.

"It's not like that. Truth be told it's a lot of ceremony and pontification. Dull as dirt." Elise informs him, "I would of probably jump out a window and run for it." Elizabeth throws out as she listens for anyone coming, the two look at her and Elise giggles, "I can see that happening." Elise tells her, Arno nods, "I can as well, not surprising." he adds, she looks at them, sneers playfully and presses her ear back at the door. "Well, when you don't invite me or Izzy to your parties, everyone suffers." Arno informs her, "I did try, but my father was adamant." she explains to him, "Your father?" Arno starts, but then a knock came to the door. "Who's in there?" the guard demands, but Elizabeth presses her body to the door, stopping the guard from entering. "S'ouvrir!" he orders, Elise walks over next to Elizabeth and then pushes her to Arno.

"Go. I'll distract them." Elise tells them, turning to the door. "What… you're kicking us out?" Arno questions her, she turns back to him, "It's complicated. I'll explain later, but for now: out the window." she tells him, pointing over his shoulder, Arno and Elizabeth looks at it and back at her, "Oh no. No, you're not turning this into a repeat of that apple orchard!" Arno reminds her, making Elizabeth giggle as she walks over to the window, "Stop being such a baby. I am sure that there aren't any guard dogs this time." Elise tells him as she perks him on his lips, then pushes him back, "Go!" she tells him as he steps back to Elizabeth. He smirks at her as she smiles at him over her shoulder, she then opens the door, "Oh my! That wasn't the billiard room at all, was it?" Elise tells the guards in such a sweet voice.

Arno then jumps down he looks up at Elizabeth and held his arms open to her, "We are pursuing an interloper, Mademoiselle De La Serre. Have you seen him?" the guard asks her as Elizabeth jumps down and lands in Arno's arms. He held her bridle style and she felt her heart beating like crazy. "You alright?" he whispers to her, she nods at him and Arno gently set her down. They then walk through the halls into the back rooms, but had to say hidden as they snuck pass the guards.

They then make it to the door that leads outside, as the both step outside, then they saw a man step out of the shadows, "Are you alright, monsieur? Too much of the king's champagne?" Arno asks him, Elizabeth immediately notices that something was wrong, she broke into a run and held him in her arm, "Monsieur?" she shouts as he grips into her arm smearing blood on her sleeve and top, and then collapse, "Monsieur De Le Serre! Monsieur De Le Serre!" Arno shouts as he ran over next to him and kneels down next to Elizabeth as she covers her mouth in horror as tears rolled down her eyes. then she saw two men, trying to run away. "Sivert, come away!" a man whispers.

"Guards! Help! Murder!" Sivert shouts, Elizabeth looks over at the guards running at them, she then looks over seeing that guards were running at them, Arno looks over seeing the real murderer was escaping, "Arno!" Elizabeth calls out, he looks at her, but was introduce to the butt of a rifle, knocking him unconscious, "Arno…!" Elizabeth calls out as she looms over him, shaking him. "Mon Dieu, he's killed Lord De La Serre!" a guards shouts, Elizabeth looks up at them tears streaming down her face "No! He's innocent!" Elizabeth tries to tell them, but two grips a hold of her arms, she struggles against them as she was pulled her to her feet, the few other guards carried Arno off, Elizabeth screams after him as he was carried off.

~8~8~8~

In the Bastille, a prisoner sat next to a barred window, playing a violin, awaiting his death, "No! It… it wasn't me! Damiens welded the knife! Please, have mercy!" a man shouts as he was pulled along as Arno was strip down from his suit and drag through the hall. "Tout Gaule est divisée en trois parties." an old man said in his cell. "They're killing us! God have mercy, they're killing the prisoners in here! A naked man shouts from the cell out the window and a guard taps loudly on the bars, "That's enough of that, you degenerate!" the guards shout at him and the man just laughs like a manic as the guard walks up the others and Arno was thrown into a big cell.

He was till half there as he lifts up his head, "Where am I?" Arno asks them, "In Hell." the guard answers as the cell door was close and lock. Arno then collapse back to the ground as he black out again, still hearing Elizabeth calling out to him and heard her cry out for him.

After a few hours, Arno woke up looking around as he pulls himself back up and then looks into a cell, seeing strange writings on the wall. "Well no one deliver us!" a man in the cell calls out. Arno then turns back to the door and grips onto it, "Hello, I must speak with someone!" he calls out, but no one answers him. "Open this door!" he shouts again, "Scream all you like. No one cares." another man in the cell tells him and Arno pulls his arms off the door, "I must speak with Elise De La Serre and Elizabeth Castidenia! Do you hear me? Elise De La Serre and Elizabeth Castidenia!" Arno shouts again, still no one answers him, "Elise and Elizabeth! Bring Elise and Elizabeth to me!" he shouts once more and still the same result, no one answers. "I'm no killer!" Arno shouts out again, some thing, he then grips a hold on the door and shook it violently. "You're wasting your time." the man in the cell tells him again.

Arno then finally gave up and moves away from the door and walks over to a man as was sitting in a chair, leaning against the wall. "Welcome to your new home." he informs him. Arno then walk over to the bed, he press his foot against it and then sat down on it, he then pulls out his watch, opens it hearing the ticking. He then closes the watch, places it back in his pocket and then tries to make himself comfortable as possible, it was going to be a very long night, the man in the far end of the cell looks out the barred window and saw four figures pop their heads out, he narrows his eyes at them and nods, they nod back at him and disappeared into the night.


	3. The Ace of Cups

_Chapter 2_

Arno woke to the sound of someone pissing in a bucket and but his eyes were wide open as he saw the man from the inner cell, sitting on a bench, holding his watch in his hand, Arno shot to his feet and man looks at him, showing the watch to him, "Where did you come by this, pisspot?" he asks him standing as Arno was fuming with anger. "I'm in no mood for this, give it back." Arno snarls at him, walking to him and then reaches out for the watch. But the man quickly moves the watch out of view, places his hand on Arno back and then trips him, making him fall into the cell. Arno pulls himself to his hands and knees and looks up, seeing the man grip a hold of the two wooden swords, "Take it back. If you can." he tells him as Arno pulls himself back to his feet and everyone on the cell was now looking at them.

The man then tosses one at him, Arno catches the wooden sword, and they ready themselves, Arno thrust his sword forward, but the man dodges it and Arno strike him with s swing, "Dance, boy! Dance!" the man tells him. The man went to strike him, but Arno beats him to it and throw another swing. The man looks back at Arno raises his hand to his bleeding lip and smirks. "Well struck, pisspot! Lets see if your defense is as good." he states and came at him. But Arno blocks him and then knees him right in the face and strikes at him again. The man then tries again, but Arno blocks that one as well. "So much effort for a broken antique." the man states as Arno left hooks his right in the face. "The only broken antique here is flapping his idiot jaw!" Arno snaps at him and kicks him right in the back of the leg.

"Say that again!" the man dares him, as Arno block another of his attack, "I've nothing more to say, old man." Arno snaps again. Then after a few more attack the man kneels down, Arno pants and points his wooden sword at him, "Give me what's mine and go back to your crazy drawing, old man." Arno growls at them. The man looks at him, surprise by his words, "Drawings?" he asks him, wiping the blood away. "These here! Everywhere! Scribbled like chicken scratches all over the cell!" Arno states, walking over to man's cell. Only to find it empty, the man throw down the wooden stick and walks over to the confuse Arno. "Where …?" Arno asks, "Come here, you little pisspot." Pierre growls, pulling Arno into the cell, "Get your hands off me!" Arno shouts. "Look at the wall." the man orders him, "What are you doing-" Arno yells. "Concentrate. Concentrate!" he orders him, Arno did what he said and saw the writing again. "What are they?" Arno asks as he steps inside and looks around at them. "Messages from the past. I had myself thrown into half the prisons in Paris in search of these. What's your name, boy." the man asks him.

"Arno. Arno Victor Dorian." Arno answers as he turns back to him. "Dorian… of course! Pierre Bellec. I knew your father." Bellec tells him, giving him back the watch. Arno took it without hesitation. "Bully for you." Arno said dryly as he walks pass him. "He died at Versailles. It would have been what, '76? '77? December as I recall. No witnesses." Bellec informs him as he sat in his cell. Arno turns to him surprise he even knew that, "How did you-" Arno starts as he walks to him. "You're father was an Assassin, Arno. He gave his life fighting for the liberty of all mankind." he tells him and the grips the wooden swords and stood up. "Stick with me, and you just might live long enough to join the brotherhood, honor your father's memory." Bellec informs him. "Listen, I'm sure your little cult is a delightful bunch, but I'm not interested. The only thing I care about is finding Elise and Elizabeth." Arno tells Bellec and turns away, Elizabeth peeks up into the cell and looks at the drawings. "How do you plan to do that from in here?" Pierre asks him, making Arno stop on his track.

He then turns and looks back at him, Bellec offered him a wooden sword and Arno took it. Bellec smiles at him, "Hey Jackie." he said looking over at the bared window. And a hooded man stood up from the shadows and leans against the bars, Arno looks at him in surprise, but Bellec just smiles as he turns to the man. "I need a favor to ask of you." he states. Jackson just looks at him and shift her weight a bit, "Be my eyes and ears on the streets. If anything bad happens, you report back to me or the brotherhood, Suis-je bien compris?" he tells him, then another pops up as well, "Well do." he said, sounding young. Bellec nods at him and turns back to Jackson, "Jackson, keep an eye on her, will ya?" Bellec asks him, he nods with a smirk, "You already know Charlies is on that." he informs him and Bellec chuckles and slips his hand through the bars, "La sécurité et la paix, mon frèelre." he tells him. Pierre shook his hand and Jackson then took his hand back, "Allons-y, Andy." Jackson tells his partner, he nods at him and they both disappear into the shadows then Bellec turns back to him, and held out a wooden sword to Arno "Now pisspot, shall we begin?"

 _Two months later…_

Bellec and Arno were training for weeks, honing Arno's skill with a blade, the Bastille shook violently as it was it with a cannonball, Arno was strike right in the ribs with Bellec's elbow. Arno stumbles back, then regain himself, then Arno came at him again and again he was strike in the ribs, "Again!" Bellec orders him, but then a cannon was fired, getting Arno's attention and Bellec smacks the blade out of the his hand, making him hiss and pull his hand back, "Focus pisspot!" Bellec orders him. "What the hell is going on out there?" Arno asks him, as the prisoners gathered at the barred window. "Citizens are restless. Keep an ear open – opportunity might come knocking soon." Bellec informs him as he sat down, Arno gently pushes the man away from the window.

He then stood up on the chair and looks outside the window, seeing everyone was gathered at the Bastille, shouting, firing cannons at the wall, holding weapon and torches in their hands. Arno then steps at as a cannon ball hits the wall, "That was cannon fire." he informs Bellec as the man was getting ready. "Sometimes opportunity sounds a lot like cannon fire." Bellec informs him as he stood up, "Secure the prisoners!" a guard shouts out, "Follow my lead." Bellec orders him and he went into the inner cell, Arno follows him, "Take cover!" Bellec tells him and Arno did so, a guard ran up at the cell, "Prisoners, up against the wall!" he orders them, "On who's authority?" one questions as they did so. "I told you this was going to end badly." another mutters, "Silence! Stay back!" the guard snaps as the door was then open.

The guard step inside and drew their swords, then the two came out of cover, Arno wraps his arm behind on of the guards as Bellec jumps at the other and stabs him in the throat with the hidden blade, Arno just sock the guard in the face and drops him to the ground. Bellec then stood up with a steel sword in his hand "Right. Lets get out of this shithole." Bellec tells him, tossing the sword at Arno and then kicks one up in his hand, they then left from the cell, "You there! Halt!" a guard calls out, "Come on, pisspot! Run like you mean it! No matter what happens, stay close." Bellec tells him as they ran for it. They then came up to a door that was close, "It's lock! Keep them off me for a bit, pisspot." Bellec orders him as he started to pick the lock.

Arno turns back seeing the guards coming into veiw, "If one of them stabs me, I'll haunt you to an early grave." Bellec warns him. Arno drew his sword and dueled with the two guards. He finishes them off with the skills he's learn in the past two mouths. He kills them with perfect parrys. "Bellec, is that door open?" Arno asks him as he saw three guards this time. "Not quite." Bellec answers him. "We have problem." Arno calls out, as he blocks an incoming blade, "Find a solution." Bellec tells him, Arno sighs at him, "Lovely." he mutters at him as he fought off the guards, but then suddenly someone jumps down from the beams up top and lands on the third guard, stabbing him with a hidden blade, Arno ask him and watches him stand up, it was Jackson from two mouths ago. "Nice of you to finally join us, Jackie." Bellec calls out as he works on the lock.

Jackson looks over at him and retracts his hidden blade, then four more came, "You got be kidding me?" both Arno and Jackson said in annoyance, then right on cue Bellec opens the lock, "Got it, lets go pisspot!" Bellec calls out, Jackson threw down a smoke bomb, blinding the guards and then grips onto Arno's arm and pulls him along. "Come on! Out the window!" Bellec shouts at them as another smoke bomb was thrown and two from the beams, jumps down onto the guards, stabbing them with their hidden blades, and they stood up, one was short as the other was tall. "Grunt! Kid!" Bellec calls out as Andy growls at him. "Charles, Andy! Lets moves!" Jackson calls out to them, they nod at him and all six jump out the window. "Come on, while they're distracted by the crowd! Bellec calls out as they all started to climb up the wall. They then climb into an area and ran through the room.

Then they all came to another lock door. "This way!" Bellec shouts and he kicks the door open and they were in front of a firing squad, the three assassin drew their swords and charge. Bellec and Arno drew theirs as well and charges, they took down the men and sheath their swords. "Now where?" Arno asks them, "Up." Bellec answers him, and they jumps at the wall and started to climb "Brilliant. And how do we get down again?" Arno questions him, "Trust me!" Bellec calls out to him, "James has that covered." Andy calls out as well. They then reach the top and saw that one man had fought off all the guards that were in his way, he then looks over and waves his arms to them, "Come on! This way!" he calls out, "Thanks for the escape root, Romeo." Bellec tells him, the man shrugs. "I'm just good at what I do." he answers, "Just like how you can almost bed every woman you lay your eyes on, James." Jackson tells him and James shot him a glare. Arno notices that they all had their hoods on and were equip with weapons to defend themselves.

They all look down at the people below them and saw that it was a long away down, Arno was the first to back away from the edge, Bellec looks over at him. "What are waiting for, pisspot? Time to jump!" Bellec tells him as the four walk over to him. "What? Prison has scramble your brains, old man!" Arno said with panic, James and Charles were the first to jump. "Drink took care of that a long time ago. Now get up here!" he said, demanding Arno, "Now not the time to cower, chicken legs!" Andy tells him and jumps off as well, Jackson looks back seeing if any guards were going to caught up to them. "I can't – it's impossible!" Arno argues with him. "Impossible! That's the purview of every Assassin, boy! You just saw three well trained Assassins just jump off this here ledge!" Bellec growls at him, then Jackson ran back to them and grips Bellec shoulder, "They're coming!" he warns him and Bellec looks back at him, "Go, I'll catch up with you!" Bellec orders him, Jackson nods at him and then walks over to the ledge, shot a glare at Arno and then jumps off the ledge.

Bellec then walks back to Arno and places something in his hand, "If you can pluck your head out of your own arse, come find us. You'd make a great fit! Good-bye pisspot!" he shouts as he walks back to the ledge and then jumps. Leaving Arno by himself, "You! Back away from the ledge!" a captain orders him as he and his men ran up at him, Arno only step closer to the ledge, fearing that it was his only way out. He looks back at the guards, "Merde!" he mutters, hesitated at first but then jumps from the edge.

~8~8~8~

Arno manage to escape with his life and makes his way back home, he stuck to the shadows of the alleys, but then saw one of the hooded Assassin wonder through the alleys as well, he was smaller then the ones he encounter at the Bastille. He followed the Assassin until the one called Charles walks up to them, Arno watches from the shadows, "Charles, what are you doing here?" the assassin asks him sound like a woman, a very familiar woman.

He raise an eyebrow at her, "I wasn't doing anything bad. Promise." she tells him, but he crosses his arms at her, she sighs. "Alright, I was going to see my friend, I need to report back to her with all the information I gathered from today." she informs him, he then places his hand on her shoulder. "Of course I can trust her, I trust her with my life and she has no reason to lie to me, we have the same goal." she informs him. He grunts and lowers his head, the assassin female looks under his hood, "I'll be alright, you don't have to worry about me." she tells him with a little smile, he looks at her and sigh. "You know me, I can take down anyone." she tells him with her fist raise, Charles smiles at her and nods. And disappear, the girl sighs and walks off.

Arno followed after and she turns a corner, Arno followed her of course as he turns the corner and saw that she was gone, he steps out looking for her, but then felt a barrel was pointed at the back of his head heard that it was cock. "Why are you following me?" she demands him. Arno slowly raise his hands, "I ask you a question." he reminds him, then Arno suddenly turns back grips her wrist that held the gun, she gasp as she was taken by surprise and pulled forward and slam onto the ground, Arno then saddles her, gripping her wrists and pins them down next her head on the ground, she struggles in his grip, but then as she went to shove him off, her hood fell off and Arno looks at her in shock. Elizabeth Castidenia was underneath him, she looks up at him in shock as well. "Arno…" she mutters. "Izzy… you were just… does that mean you're… oh God…" he mutters as he pulls away from her. She pulls herself up, "Arno, I can explain-" she tries to him everything.

"How long were you an assassin?" he asks her, she looks at him with sad eyes, "All my life." she answers him, he turns away from her, covering his mouth with both of his hands. "Arno, I wanted to tell you-" she tries again, "Was it all a lie? Everything we've been through, everything we face, all a lie?!" he raise his face at her, making her stiffen in her spot, her mouth was glued shut. "WAS IT?!" he shouts at her, she flinches from the anger in his voice. She then opens her eyes at him seeing nothing but anger in his eyes, he then points her finger at her, "I never want to see you again, I don't know who you are, but you are not my best friend." he threatens her, she just stood there in shock at his words as her heart just stop right then and there, Arno then walks pass her, his shoulder bumping in her and he left her there all by herself, alone and in utter shock.

~8~8~8~

Arno looks out from the alley at the abandoned De La Serre Estate, he quickly makes his way to the Estate and then opens the door, "Elise?" he calls out, but then heard a gun being cock. He looks over and saw that Elise was dress in a men attire and a gun was pointed at him, she lowers her pistol as she saw it was Arno, "That's some welcome." he tells her. "One can't be too careful. Not after what's happened…" she informs him as he turns back to the table of the gathered Intel and places her pistol down.

"Elise, I-" he starts, "Haven't you've done enough to repay my father's kindness?" she questions him as he steps to her, "Elise, please. You can't believe that I killed Monsieur De La Serre." he tells her, Elise refuse to look at him, "Your father… he wasn't the man you thought he was, neither of our fathers were and Elizabeth isn't who you think she is either." Arno informs her to break to her the bad new. But she turns to him, "I know exactly who my father was, Arno. And I know who yours was and I know perfectly well who Elizabeth is." She reports to him then stuffs a little. "I suppose it was inevitable. You an Assassin, me a Templar and my sister, the Child of Eden…" Elise confess to him. Arno took a step back, "You too…" he said in surprise. "Does that shock you? My father always meant for me to follow in his footsteps as he wanted Elizabeth to be freed from this war. Now all I can do is avenge him." she states and turns away from him.

"I swear to you I had nothing to do with his death!" Arno tries to make clear to her, Elise turns back to him, holding a lamp, "But you did." Elise tells him as she steps over to the shadows, Arno looks at her in horror, "No. No! By my life, I didn't-" Arno went to argue with him, but then saw Elizabeth step out of the shadows and in her hands was the letter that they both had left under De La Serre's office door. "Is that…" Arno asks as Elizabeth handed the letter to Elise who took it from her as Elizabeth took the lamp from her. "The letter intended for my father the day he was murdered. Read it." Elise offer it to him, Arno took the letter and read it:

 _Grand Master De La Serre,_

 _I have learned through my agents that an individual within out Order plots against you. I beg you to be on your guard at the initiation tonight. Trust no one. Not even those you call friend._

 _May the Father of Understanding guide you_

 _-L_

Arno shifts in his spot, runs his hand over his mouth, Elise looks the other way as Elizabeth stood there with a tear slowly steaming down her face. "When I first came back, I went to find that letter." Elizabeth spoke up in a soft voice, Elise and Arno looks at her, "As I read the letter, I hated myself even more. I had help murder the one man I called father." she tells them, Elise steps over to her and held her close, rubbing her shoulders. "Elizabeth gave me the letter and I then knew why she cried and beg for my forgiveness." Elise tells him as Elizabeth places the lamp down.

Arno looks at them, "I didn't know." Arno tells Elise, she looks up at him, "Neither did my father." Elise reminds him. "How could I have known?" Arno asks her again, Elizabeth looks away from him as she hugs herself. "Just go." Elise asks him, he went to take a step closer to the girls "Please." Elise then begs him. He look on last look at them; he betrayed the woman he loves and now had lost his best friend to his anger. And then he walks out of the Estate. When Arno had left the Estate, Elizabeth collapses to her knees, Elise was by her side on her knees as well and she held her weeping friend in her arms as Elizabeth was now broken inside, she had lost her best friend to her secret.

After an hour she stops and stood to her feet, "I have to get back." she tells Elise as she wipes away her tears, Elise places her hand on her shoulder, making Elizabeth looks at her, "Are you going to be alright?" she asks her, Elizabeth gave her a sad smile, "No, I'm never going to alright after this." she answers her, Elizabeth then runs her hands over her hair. "Oh God, this is why I never wanted him to find out, I knew he would react like this." she answers her. Elise nods at him, "It wasn't a lie about what my father wanted for you." Elise tells her, Elizabeth looks at her, "He did wanted you to be free from this war, enough to make a truce with the Master Assassin." she tells her, making her smile a little and place her hand over Elise's. "Merci Elise, I needed that." Elizabeth tells her, Elise nods at her, Elizabeth sniffles as she pulls out a few letters in her pocket, "Here is all the Intel I could gather for today." she informs her.

Elise smiles at her and took the letters, "Merci Izzy, I really appetite this." Elise tells her, Elizabeth nods at her then heads for the door. "I'll visit soon, Elise I promise." Elizabeth tells her and vanished out of the Estate.

~8~8~8~

Arno sat on a crate on a balcony, drinking some wine as he looks down at the watch in his hand, he then sets the bottle down and wines the watch up and it started to tick again. He then closes the watch and places it back in his pocket. Arno then stood up and pace around, but then stops as he remember that Bellec had gave him something.

He reaches into his pocket and he pulls out the artifact that had the Assassin's symbol carved on it, Arno then uses his eagle's vision as he was that were was something that was also carved on it was well, but only that Assassins could see. "What the devil is this suppose to mean?" Arno questions as he then looks away from it and then saw Elizabeth makes her was to Sainte- Chapelle, she stops a few times as she wipes away her tears that just kept on shedding. Arno then follows her as she enter Sainte- Chapelle. He lands on the balcony when she took out an artifact that looks just like his she places it in the key then turns it. The chandeliers were shifted around, Elizabeth then jumps around on then and took on a wooden edge, she then stood up looking down into blackness, closes her eyes and then leaps off the wooden ledge.

Arno watches her disappear into the hole below and saw that everything was now being places back to where they were before, "I suppose a simple address would be too mundane." Arno mumbles to himself and then walks up to the contraption and places his in, he turns it and the chandeliers went back to the spots, Arno jumps at them as he was over the blackness, he took a deep breath and then jumps into the hole.


	4. The Blade

Arno walks through a door as it head him into a hall that was very clean, "Took you long enough, pisspot." Bellec calls out from the shadows, Arno stops and looks at him, Bellec was in his Assassin attire. "What is this place?" Arno asks him, Bellec then uncross his arms and pushes himself off the wall, "The sanctuary. A place we can train and prepare, away from the eyes of our enemy." he informs him and walks on, Arno follows him. "Didn't we just escape from a dungeon?" Arno asks him, "This is no dungeon." Jackson calls out, Arno looks over at him seeing him leaning against the wall off the bigger room, "It's a nerve center." James answers as he appears out of nowhere.

Bellec looks over at them, "Jackie. Romeo. Where's Elizabeth?" he asks him, Arno looks away from hearing her name. Jackson narrows his eyes at him, "She's just up ahead, waiting for you to arrive." James answers him. Then grips Jackson's arm and pulls him into a different direction, Arno watches him go. "What's his problem?" he asks, Bellec just chuckles "He doesn't like you." he answers and walks off

"From these tunnels we can get anywhere in the city, all without being seen. We have eyes everywhere." Bellec informs him. "Really seems visibility would be a problem. Wouldn't you prefer something with a view?" Arno ran his mouth off. "This place as served us well for six hundred years, pisspot." Bellec informs him. "Uh-huh. And how long where you standing in the dark waiting for me?" Arno questions. "Not long. Guillaume spotted you from the bell tower and Elizabeth inform me that you were following her." Bellec informs her. Arno just looks at him, "Don't be so surprise, she's the child of Eden, no matter how you tried to hide, she was always know you're there." Bellec warns him. Arno scoff, "Well it was quite the entrance." he mutters. "Are you mocking me?" Bellec questions him, "No, no! God's truth. Very theatrical." Arno informs him with sarcasm. "Shut up. We're here." Bellec tells him.

"The candidate will approach." Mirabeau states, Arno walks to the center, he looks over and saw Elizabeth was sitting on the rail, her leg pulls to her chest, arms wrap around it and her chin resting on her knee and the other leg dangled over the edge. Arno steps for as Pierre walks up the steps. He flashes a quick smile at Elizabeth and stood next to Trenet, who stood from their chairs. Arno shot a quick look at Elizabeth then back the council. "So the son of Charles Dorian returns to us. Bellec thought you wouldn't come. What made you change your mind?" Mirabeau asks him.

Bellec and Elizabeth looks at Arno, "I'm tried of running from my failures. Monsieur De Le Serre, my father… I want to make it right." Arno tells him. "The death of Grant Master De Le Serre weights on you. Why? Did you wield the blade yourself?" Guillaume asks him. "Does it matter? The blame still lies with me." he tells them. "waqal 'annah yahmil dhanbih alththaqila. hal 'ant mtakd mn hdha wahid?" Trenet asks Bellec. "ana. waqal 'annah yumkin muajahat almhakmat. kan yumkin 'an takun kabira." Bellec tells her, then she looks over to Elizabeth, "wa'ana 'aelam 'annah lm yuqtal di law siri. kunt hunak, waqal 'annah bari', walikun yurid 'an yajeal alhaqq." she states and looks at the four, "'inn bi'iimkanih 'an yufeal dhalik." she informs him.

Then they turn to Arno, "Very well. Out of the dark, you come into the light. From the light, you will return to the dark once more. Are you prepared to travel the eagle's path?" Mirabeau ask Arno. "If that's a fancy way of saying "Do I want your help?" Yes" he answers them, Elizabeth suppress the urge to sigh. "Then drink." he tells him, Arno looks at the cup at sat in the small structure, he slowly walks up to it, took the cup and drank it. He then starts to cough, shortly after fell to his knees and was out, like a light. "Well, that was fast." Elizabeth states and looks at Pierre. "Tell me about it." Pierre agrees with her.

~8~8~8~

Arno opens his eyes and found himself in a cave, but there was a tunnel before him and he walks down the steps and into an area full of his memories. "What's happening? Hello!" Arno calls out, then looks at his memories seeing everything he had lived through "These are you're memories." a woman calls out, Arno turns back and saw Elizabeth was standing before him, "What is this? How are you here?" he asks her in confusion, Elizabeth fittles with her fingers, Arno knew she was nervous, always flitted with her fingers, "I am something you created or you invited me in, whatever choice, it is yours to make." she informs him, he nods at her and then looks back at the paintings, "What is this place?" he asks her, she steps up next to him.

"These are your memories, Arno. Everything you have lived through. You are walking the eagle's path, Arno." she informs him, he then looks down, "What's down there?" he asks, "Your greatest fear, your greatest regret and your resolve." Elizabeth answers him again, Arno pants softly then looks back at her, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry I shouted at you, I was confused and angry-" Arno starts, but she presses her fingertips to his lips, silencing him as her blue eyes look into his doe brown eyes. "You have every right be angry with me, but now is not the time to speak of such thing, you must go." she tells him and this vanishes from his sight. Arno then turns back to the ledge, spread his arms out like an eagle and he fell.

Arno came to as he was laying on the floor, he then slowly pulls himself to his feet and pulls himself to his feet are recognizes where he was. He was back at Versailles there his father had died. " _Can't I go with you father?_ " little Arno asks his father. As the head statues stared at him as he started to walk. " _Courage my boy. You wait just here. I will return this hand reaches the top. And there is to be no mischief._ " Charles informs him as Arno saw little Elise, Arno and Elizabeth run across the hall, Arno then saw his father as the door waiting for him. "Father!" he calls out as he started to run for it. " _Where is that boy? I'm certain I told him six o'clock- we should be well away by now._ " Charles states as he looks around for little Arno.

As Arno tried to run to him the door became for further away as the floor started to break away. "Father, it's me! I'm here!" Arno calls out to him, but the door became more further away as he tries his hardest to reach him, but the floor became slated and he slides down, avoiding the gazers, then came to an even floor and started to go back up at and was finally was reaching the door, "Father! Look out!" Arno calls out to Charles, but he was too late, the dark figure, took Charles by surprise from behind and stabs him, "No!" Arno calls out and then the figure disappeared, Arno kneels down next to his father as he started to become nothing, then Arno's eyes went wide as he saw the letter meant for De La Serre was in his hand.

Arno found himself back at the Palace as the figure takes off, Arno went to follow, but the titles gave away. Making him step back, " _You seem cause quite a commotion._ " Elise teases him. " _What can I say? You and Elizabeth were always a bad influence._ " Past Arno teases her, then Arno ran along the path that he was given. " _Oh you were a worst one._ " she tells him. The floor kept moving but Arno proceeded forward. " _When I first came back, I went to find that letter. As I read the letter, I hated myself even more. I had help murder the one man I called father_." Elizabeth tells him in a sad and regretful tone.

" _Elizabeth gave me the letter and I then knew why she cried and beg for my forgiveness._ " Elise tells him, " _I didn't know._ " Past Arno tries to tell her, as Arno looks over, seeing De La Serre trying to fight off the shadow figure. " _Neither did my father._ " Elise reminds him. Arno then races to save De la Serre. " _He must receive it today! It's very-_ " the messenger tries to warn him, " _Very important. I heard you the first time._ " Past Arno tells him. Arno almost reaches them, " _Arno!_ " Elizabeth screams for him, " _Mon Dieu, he killed Lord De La Serre._ " a guard states, " _No! He's innocent!_ " Elizabeth tries to convince them. " _Truly. I am blessed to have such a loyal companion as you, my friend._ " De La Serre once said.

But as Arno went to reach then, the shadow figure stabs De La Serre and laughs as he fell to the ground. Then everything went black, Arno lets out a frustrated growl as he grips his head, wanting to stop all the death. He then opens his eyes and saw that a thousand of shadow figures were around him. So he walks among them, hidden in plain sight as he then saw his target with both his father and De La Serre at his feet, Arno makes his way around and stab the man from behind. The figure falls to the ground, revealing that he was none other then himself. Arno falls to his knees, panting softly, his face covered in sweat as he then reaches down closes his eyes. Then sits back and closes his eyes.

~8~8~8~

Arno then opens them finding himself back in the sanctuary with Pierre, Elizabeth, and another Assassin stood in front of him. "These are the words spoken by our ancestors. The words that lay at the heart of our Creed." Mirabeau states. "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." one one the right starts, "Hide in plain sight." Trenet said after. "Never compromise the Brotherhood." Quemar finishes.

"Let these tenets be branded in your mind. Follow them, and be uplifted. Break them at your peril." Mirabeau tells him. The Assassin step forwards, "Rise Assassin." Mirabeau tells him. Arno stood on his two feet. Pierre took the hidden blade from the Assassin and equip it to Arno's arm. "Arno Dorian is dead. He has been culled from this world, with his sins and failures turn to dust. Tonight he is reborn, a novice of the Assassin Brotherhood." Mentor tells him, when Pierre tighten the straps on Arno's arm and step back. He pulled his wrist back, pulling out his blade, then looks down at it, and then looks over at Elizabeth, she nods at him and he turns back to the Council retracting his blade.


	5. Pawn Taken

_Paris 1791, January 4_

Almost a year has pass since Arno was taken into the brotherhood of the Assassins, he started his search for De Le Serre's murderer, Elizabeth helps with the investigation as best as she could, with the help of her friends. Charles Abbali the tank, Andy Christian the thief, James Angelo the flirt and Jackson Abbot the shadow. So Arno meet up with Elizabeth at the square where there was a crowd of people. "Took ya long enough." she tells him as she turns around. "Were you waiting for me?" he asks her, stopping next to her. "Well of course I was. And good timing, I can feel the men here starting at me." she tells him, Arno just laughs. She looks at him "It's nice to hear you laugh again." she said with a smile. Arno looks at her and smiles back, "It's nice to see you smile again." he tells her, she just sighs. "I know, but when everything that's going on. It hard to ever smile." she tells him.

Arno nods at her, "That I can understand." he tells her, and they started to walk, "So you've been an Assassin, all your life?" Arno asks her, she nods at him, "Oui. I was born into this as were my ancestors before me." she tells him, "You mean… you're entire bloodline was part of this war?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Yes, but I've grown tied of this war, every kill I've taken it has etch away a part of me away, I felt empty inside everytime I drew the blade." she tells him, he just looks at her with sad eyes, but she smiles a little. "But there was one good thing in my life that was worth spilling blood." she states, his eyes lit up. She turns to him. "You. Elise and De La Serre. You all were worth it." she said with a smile. Arno drops his head in shame as he still remember the look on her face when he shouted at her, "Izzy… will you become my best friend again?" he asks her, she looks at him, then steps up to him, grips his hand, lowers her head, looking under his hood into his eyes and nods, "I would love to be you best friend again, you're stuck with me Arno, get use to it." she tells him, making him smile a little at her.

He then wraps his arm around her, holding her close, Elizabeth lets herself go as she pulls out her hand and places it on his shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Merci, Izzy." Arno tells her, she giggles, "Merci, Arno." she tells him, they pull back "Come, let head to seek out Bellec and when this little business they want is done, then we can continue with out investigation on De La Serre's murderer." Elizabeth tells him, Arno nods at her. "That I can agree on." he tells her and they climb up a building and ran along the roof where the met Bellec. "What the mission?" Arno ask him, Elizabeth looks over at him as she sat down. Bellec stood up, "The mission is get your arse in position and don't asks questions, pisspot." Bellec tells him and walks off, Arno looks over at Elizabeth and she shrugs at him, "I live to serve." he mumbles as she sighs then places her hand on his shoulder, "I'll be here if you need my help." she tells him, he looks at her, places his hand over hers and nods, "Merci, mon amie." Arno tells her, then he pulls his hand away as hers slip off his Arno then leaps off the edge and into the hay wagon.

Elizabeth then squats down close to the edge, gripping it gently with her hand, as she watch Arno kill the guards and sabotage the warning bell and waited for something to happen. She then ran over next to the two boys as men started to showed up and was starting a meeting. "Lord Guillaume de Roussel has generously agree to our price of forty percent." a Templar states, Elizabeth growls as she recognized the Templar, "Izzy, what is it?" Arno whispers to her. "An act of desperation. What about the priest?" the other asks him, "He'll come around." he tells him. "Your confidence is infectious, Sivert. My boys will have the wagon ready." the man tells him, Elizabeth stiffens. "That him. That's the man that help murder De La Serre." she growls as she grips her pistol as anger boils in her belly, but Bellec grips her wrist that held her pistol, "If you do this now, you will jeopardize the mission. Never let your feeling cloud you better judgment." Bellec reminds her, she glares at him, then Arno places his hand on her shoulder.

She then looks over at him, seeing the worry in them, she sighs as she calms down and places her pistol back in her hosier. "Here are the details – make sure it goes smoothly." Sivert tells her. "Of course." the man tells him, and Sivert walks off. "Make sure it goes smoothly. Cul. When I ever-" the man went on, but was suddenly shut up, when Bellec jumps on top of him, stabbing his hidden blade into the back of his head. "Murder! Murder! Help!" another man calls, but Arno and Elizabeth walks out from the shadows as the man was screaming, Bellec just looks at him. "These bastards always have bodyguards." Bellec tells him, "Well?" Bellec asks him, Arno walks up behind the man and slits his throat, "Next time do that before he starts screaming." Bellec argues, Elizabeth places her hands on her hips as she looks at him, then shook her head as she walks over and retreves the details that Seivet had given the man. "Why do we hang about here, when Sivert still lives? He killed Monsieur De Le Serre!" Arno growls at him as he takes the letter of the corpse. "Patience. Sivert is not the only target. Not today." Bellec tells him, Elizabeth just groans and they continue on. "Come on. Council is waiting for our report." Bellec tells them, they ran to the streets, but stop behind a carriage.

"Merde. Patriots. These imbeciles will pick a fight with anyone. Try not to draw their attention." Bellec warns Arno, "Shouldn't we stop them?" Arno tells him, Bellec looks at him. "Stop them, avoid them, it doesn't matter. There's always more fanatics. You can't save everyone, pisspot." Bellec advise him, then took off waking. Arno place him hands on his hips, looks over to Elizabeth and points his thumb after him. She shrugs, with the mutual feeling. Then they walk on. They caught with Bellec as he stood in front of a sewer. "I can't believe this! We've not seen Sivert for a year. And you're letting him walk? All because his name wasn't on the bloody peace of paper?" Arno question him as they walk into the tunnel. "The timing is not right. Too many variables. Too many loose threads." Bellec informs him.

"And if you lose him again?" Arno questions him, "He'll be in Notre Dame tomorrow if he keeps to the schedule we found." Bellec informs him. "You might of shared that earlier." Arno reports, Elizabeth sighs as the two bickered among themselves. And they walk through the gate into the sanctuary. "So what's next?" arno asks him as they walk through the hall. "We take this ledger full of Templar records to Mirabeau, who proceeds to do nothing with it." Bellec informs him. "You don't seem terribly found of him." Arno states hearing the dislike for Mirabeau in Bellec's voice. "He's a politician. Sees himself as a great peacemaker. He thinks he can end the war between Assassins and Templars, bring the Revolution to a happy conclution, a convince dogs and cats to live together in peace." bellec reports, "At least someone is trying." Elizabeth mutters to herself "And that's… bad?" Arno questions him. "It's a self-aggrandizing pipe dream. The Templars are at their weakest since Jacques de Molay burned, and we're running after second rate smugglers! All because Mirabeau wants to secure his legacy." Bellec complains. stairs and walks into the room where the council was in conference. "Monsieur De La Serre believed a truce was possible." Arno informs him, both him and Elizabeth put the reason for the truce to themselves. "And look where it got him." Bellec reminds him, "At least he tried." Elizabeth mutters again as they walk into the council chambers.

Arno and Bellec walk through the doorway as Elizabeth leans against the frame with her arms cross. "The custom agents can rest easy. Arpinon is dead." Bellec informs him as he places the details down on the desk in front of Mirabeau. He took the book and opens it, reading over the contents. "Shaking down imprisoned nobles seems to be a bit out of his oeuvre. What are the Templars to?" Mirabeau asks aloud. "If we hadn't spent the pass year huddled by your damn truce, we might know that." Bellec complains, Elizabeth just roll her eyes at him. Mirabeau just closes the book and leans back into his chair. "He as a point, Honore. The truce was with Grand master De La Serre." Guillaume informs him, "The man's been dead for two years! Whoever is in charge now, you can be certain that they aren't idle." Trenet agrees with him, as Elizabeth pushes herself off the frame, then walks over and leans against the desk. "We might of learn more had we not let Sivert to escape." Arno voice his option.

"Sivert was there?" Mirabeau asks him as he leans forward in his chair, then Arno looks at him, "I know your heart is set on keeping the peace, but bringing Monsieur De La Serre's killer to justice would count as something, wouldn't it?" Arno asks him. "Yes, it would. But do not confuse your personal vendetta with a sound strategy." Mirabeau reminds him. "If he wants to kill Templars, let him kill Templars. I've taught all I can." Bellec tell them, "The kid's ready." he said. Mirabeau looks at Elizabeth, "What's your say in all this?" he asks her. Everyone looks at her, she sighs.

Elizabeth shot her gaze at Arno as he was looking at her, for her answer and she looks back at Mirabeau "you just have to take that leap of faith." she answers him, Mirabeau nods at her, "Very well. Assassin, I charge you to go to Notre Dame de Paris, and find to there, the Templar agent Charles Gabriel Sivert." he tells him after everyone in the room stood. "You will learn his secrets, and when you have done so, you will bring him, in accordance with our tenets." Mirabeau orders him, Arno bows his head and left the room, Elizabeth followed after him.

~8~8~8~

They ran to the Notre Dame de Paris, meeting with Bellec and Jackson, who was waiting for Elizabeth. They stood on a roof, looking over the crowd at Notre Dame de Paris. "What's our plan?" Arno asks him, then Bellec turns to him, "Our plan? You're not an apprentice any more, boy. So study your surroundings and devise your plan your own plan. I'm not here to hold your hand." Bellec informs him. "Jackson and I will be plan B in all things should go downhill." Elizabeth informs him. Arno looks at him and smiles at her, "Go get him, Arno." she tells him with a light nudge as his shoulder and then jumps off the roof, Jackson followed after her and they blended in through the crowd, but when they pass the doorway, Elizabeth's shoulder was bump into by someone, her markings faintly glowed and their memory played in her head.

~Flashback~

 _ **Sivert and De la Serre walk through the hall and up to a door, "Wait here. See that we're not disturb." Monsieur De La Serre orders him, as he enters the room. Sicert was displease that De La Serre was making a truce with the Assassins.**_

 _ **~8~**_

 _ **Then as it was night and he was in front of a man with guards, that man was wearing rags, glasses and was hunch a bit. "Sivert." Monsieur La Touche states, "Monsieur La Touche. I'm here to see the King of Beggars." Sivert informs him. "Come with me." La Touche tells him as they headed into the sewers. he was in league with Sivert, Sivert once ask him about the King of beggars. The so called king was a filthy man, trying to dress in noble clothing and lived in the sewers.**_

" _ **The intrigues of rats? Pompous fool! If only I could lay my hands on him…" the king of Beggars growls to himself.**_

 _ **~8~**_

 _ **Night had fallen a few night after meeting with the king, Monsieur De La Serre steps outside as he meets with Sivert, "Well? What was so important that you had to pull me away from my daughter's-" De La Serre starts but, Sivert hits him right in the belly, knocking him off guards, but De La Serre fought back against him. But then De La Serre pulls out his blade, blinding Sivert's right eye. Then the King of Beggars came up behind him and stabs De La Serre in the side of his neck. "You alright Monsieur? Too much of the King's champange?" Arno asks as he and Elizabeth walk out into the courtyard.**_

 _ **The king of Beggars and Sivert hurried into the shadows as Elizabeth ran up to him, "Monsieur?" she asks him and he grabs a hold of her arm and collapse to the ground. "Sivert, come away!" the king of Beggars warns him in fear that they might be seen, but that fear came true as Elizabeth looks right at them.**_

~End of Flashback~

Elizabeth was then pulled back from the memory. She then looks back seeing that the person that push pass her was Sivert himself, he disappeared into the church as Elizabeth growls as she clutch her fist, Jackson pulls on her arm and they moved away from the door to the church and Arno meets up with them. "What happened?" he asks them, Elizabeth looks up at him, "I saw his memories, Sivert was not the one that delivered the killing blow." she informs him, Arno was surprise by her words. "That changes nothing, Sivert will still die." Arno reports to her, Elizabeth's look hardens as she then took a step forward and grips his coat, "Then end him Arno, Sivert does not deserve to see another day." Elizabeth orders him, Arno then places his hand on hers. "With pleasure." he states, she nods and pulls her hand back, "We'll meet you inside." she tells him and they both took off and Arno went is way inside.

Jackson and Elizabeth climb up the walk and found a priest trap. "Oh thank God, please you have to get me out of here." he begs them, Jackson walks over to the door, picks the look and it opens, "Voici." he offers the way out, "Oh merci! Je vous remercie! Que Dieu veille sur vous!" the Priest tells them and ran down the stairs. Jackson scoff. "Sorry pal, but I don't believe in God." he mutters and they both start down the stairs. "I don't understand what you see in him." he starts, Elizabeth then looks at him, "Who are you talking about?" she asks him, he looks over his shoulder at her, "Arno." he answers. Elizabeth then rolls her eyes with sigh. "Pas cette fois…" she mutters to herself. "Jackson I don't want to talk about this." she tells him, he stops and turns to her, "Why love him when he clearly loves another? A Templar much less and not to mention, one you consider your sister?" Jackson questions her.

Elizabeth just glares at him, "Parce que je ne peux pas l'aider!" she snaps at him, he didn't flinch at her, "He saw Elizabeth Castidenia, not some weapon to use. And why I consider Elise to be my sister is because she saw Elizabeth Castidenia, even knowing that I was the child of Eden and why I avenge her father and because he wanted me to be free from this war!" she went on, Jackson just narrows his eyes at her. "I may lose these feelings for him, maybe I won't. But I would die for them!" she reports. Jackson looks away from her with anger and a little be a sadness in his eyes, "But would they do the same?" he questions, Elizabeth calms down and sigh, then places her hand on his shoulder. "I don't except them to nor want them to. It's my choice, Jack. Please, don't question why I would sacrifice myself for them." she informs him, then walks pass him down the stairs, Jackson hung his head, "Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas juste moi, au lieu de ce bâtard?" he questions and then followed after her, they make it to the second floor and jump at the beams as they were over the confession booth. The saw three to four guards were in front of the booth. Then they both jumps down and delivered their blades into guards' necks, killing them on the spot, Arno steps out as the two stood up. "Nicely done." Arno tells them.

Elizabeth at him and nods, "Come on, there's a secret passage here in the church." she tells him and the two followed after her, they came a clearing, looks around then walks up to the wall and press a stone in, opening the door. "Go, go." she whispers to them and the two men hurried down the steps. Elizabeth hurried after them, then walks up to the wall presses the tile and the hidden door closes. "There. No one can follow." she states and then walks down the tunnel, "You seem to know your way around." Arno states as he and Jackson followed her, "I know these tunnel like the back of my hand, you need to get somewhere unseen, I can get you there." she tells him with a smile. Arno chuckles, "Like that one time when we snuck into the kitchen to steal the ham." Arno reminds her, Elizabeth giggles, "You couldn't resist Arno, admit it." she shout back at him. He just laughs as they reach the ladder and climb up and out of the sewer.

Once all three were out, Arno swung his arm over Elizabeth's shoulders she looks up at him, "You're right I couldn't, but for the record, it was your idea." he reminds her, she smirks at him and then crosses her arms, "You agreed and went with it." she reminds him, then they both laugh and headed back, Jackson fumed with anger, glaring daggers at the back of Arno's head as he following after them. But then Elizabeth stop laughing as he looks down at her arm, seeing her marking were glowing, "Jackson…" she calls out, the man walks up to them and looks down at her arm as well, "Oh no…" he mutters as he eyes went wide. Arno look down at her arm as he pulls his away in confusion and then saw that everyone had frozen. "What's going on?" he asks them.

"I'm sorry Arno, I didn't mean for you to get involved like this." Elizabeth tells him as she steps away from them, Arno was confused by her words. He turns and saw thin red lights coming at them, "What are those?" he asks, but he was pulled back and turns back and saw that Elizabeth was pulling him away, "Come on, run!" she tells him and they took off running, "Why are we running?!" Arno asks then as they climb up a building. "It's the precursors, they're trying to find me." Elizabeth answers him. He looks at her as they jump over to another roof, Jackson then looks over his shoulder, "They're getting closer! Izzy open up a portal." Jackson tells her, she looks at him and nods.

She then look forward, shooting out her hand and a portal suddenly open, "What the…" Arno states as he was in shook, "Later!" Jackson informs him and the three jump into the portal and it closes behind them.

~8~8~8~

The portal opens and the three stumble out of it, Jackson and Arno fell to the ground as Elizabeth kept her balance and quickly closes the portal behind them. She exhales and looks around. Jackson groans as he sat up, "I always hated that part." he said and then flips onto his feet and rotates his neck, "You still breathing, Dorian?" he asks as he checks his gear. Arno groans as he pulls himself onto his hands and knees.

"How… what… I don't…" he starts as he were confused, Elizabeth went to his side and helps him up, "Just breath, we time jump, first times the worst." she tells him, Arno nods as he rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks for the warning." he tells with a little smile and she nods, then Arno looks around. "where are we?" he asks them, then laughs a little, "Wait sorry, wrong questions." he states and side leans closer to Elizabeth, "When are we?" he asks her. She fridges with her fingers, "Well we're still in France." she answers, he nods at her. "But…" she starts, "But?" he asks her, and saw the nervous look in her eyes. "Do I even want to know?" he asks her, she sighs and grips his wrist, "I'll show you." she tells him, leading Arno out of the alley, and they step onto the street. And he was in awe. The streets were stone and the building were stone as well, but the people weren't all there. "What in God's…" Arno starts as he looks around.

"What is this place?" Arno asks and looks at a music recorder, Elizabeth looks around, "Le Belle Epoque, 1898." she answers him and they stop in the middle of the street. The Jackson walk up to her, "How long before your power recharges?" he asks her. Elizabeth lets go of Arno's arm and looks down at her, she that her marking through her fabric and hidden blade were very dim. "It will take a while for me to recharge and until I do, we're stuck here." she informs him and they look around. "You know I like this Paris. More cleaner, civilized and no beheadings." she states, the two look at her and she shrugs her shoulders.

"She does have a point, you know." a man calls out, they look over and saw a man that was in the Assassin attire and was sipping a cup a tea. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Johnathan Kimble." he informs them and sets down his tea. "I've been waiting for you." he tells them and then stood up, Jackson stood in front of Elizabeth, "And what do you want with us?" he questions him, Johnathan just chuckles. "Jackson Abboi son of Andrew Abboi the Pirate and Casadena the noble of France, impulsive, thin with his fists, but is an impressive informant and has anger issues." he informs him with his arms. Jackson stiffens, "How did you know all that?" Arno questions him, Johnathan shrugs his shoulders at him, "I know a few things." he informs them.

Then steps to them, looking Elizabeth in the eyes, "I know a place where you can recharge faster, but it's underground, come. I'll take you." he informs them and walks off. The three look at each other and the follow him, they walk down the steps into the subway, "Come." he said and started to run, "Wait up!" Elizabeth calls out to him and followed him, "Elizabeth!" Jackson said, "Izzy!" Arno calls out too and they took off after her, they followed Johnathan through the hidden way through the subway, "We're almost there." he informs them. Arno stayed close to Elizabeth as she looks down at her arm, seeing that her marking were slowly starting to brighten. But then the ground under her gave out, she lets out a yelp as she fell.

"Izzy!" Arno calls out as she hits the floor, she gasp in pain as she felt her ankle, Arno then jumps down next to her, "Are you alright?" he asks her, she nods, "Yeah, I think I twisted my ankle though." she informs him, but then they look behind them seeing a train. "Shit, come on!" Arno said as he helps her to her feet. They quickly move and take cover in a tunnel, but as they did, they both fell and land on the ground. But Arno uses his body as a shield and covers hers as the train passes them.

Elizabeth felt her hear pounding like crazy as she felt Arno's body press against hers like that, him holding her in his arms as if she was fragile. She wanted to stay this, but it came to an end as the train was gone and Arno sat up on his hand and knees as his other hand was now press to the back of her neck. "Are you alright?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for the save." she tells him, he nods and pulls away from her. Then helps her to her feet, but she cries out a little as she shifted her weight on one foot and Arno helps her balance. "Here, let me see." he said and kneel down, checking her ankle.

The two then join them seeing this scene, "How is she?" Johnathan asks him, "She's fine, it will heal in a few minutes." Arno answers him, then kneels down in front of her, and she climbs onto his back, "But I'll carry her until she charge up and ready to open the portal." he informs and they started to walk. They then ended up back outside and Elizabeth's arm started to glow, the four look at her arm, "I'm all charge up." she said and Arno set her back on her feet and she stand perfectly on her own two feet. "If you're all charge up, then that means…" Jackson starts, "That somewhere around here is your ticket out of here." Johnathan finishes for him and the two look at him, "What's a ticket?" Arno asks him, Johnathan sighs. "Nevermind." he tells them and looks at Elizabeth, "Can you find the place where you can return to your time?" he asks her.

Elizabeth turns back and looks around the area, but her eyes laid on a statue in construction, and then points at it. "There." she answers and they look at it, "Statue de la Liberté?" Johnathan asks her and she nods. "No doubt about it, that were the energy is strongest." she answers and saw her markings were pulsing, "The closer I get to it, I will be able to open a portal to get us back home." she informs them. Jackson nods, "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asks and they race to the statue, running up the wooden boards and Elizabeth held up her hand and a portal opens up and strong went pushes at them, but the kept their balance, "That's a lot of air!" Johnathan shout, "The portal, it's unstable! Guess I'm not yet strong enough yet to control my powers!" Elizabeth shouts as well. "Come on, the sooner we can get home, the sooner we can get back to the council!" Jackson said and the continued on.

Johnathan looks at them and smirks, "Well I get this is where my path ends!" he tells them and the three look down at him, Elizabeth just smiles at him, "It was meeting you, John!" she tells him and he nods at her, then the three climb up and reach the portal, but Elizabeth looks back down at him, "Vive la liberté!" she shouts down at him and they jump through the portal, Johnathan smiles to himself, "Adieu… Aunt Elizabeth."

~8~8~8~

The three then step out of the portal and were in their same spots as before and everything was in their right place, they exhale and Elizabeth looks down at her arm, seeing that there was no glow, "We're safe for the time being." she informs them, then nod at her, "I sometimes hate the Precursors." Jackson whines, Elizabeth just giggles at him, "I know you do. Come the council is waiting for us." she informs them and walks off.

Arno chuckles and they followed after her, "I wonder how Johnathan knew we were coming?" Arno wonders, Jackson shrugs his shoulders. "You know, maybe it already happen or is going to happen." he answers and Arno looks at him, "If you're talking to me, that must mean you don't hate me anymore." he states, but Jackson glares at him, "Don't get me wrong, Dorian. I do hate you, in fact I despise you." he answers him and Arno looks at him in dis-belief. "Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you that made you feel this way?" Arno questions him as they stop, "It's not what you've done, it's what you're doing." Jackson informs him. "What does that even mean?" Arno questions him, Jackson just scoffs at him, "Cabrón." he mutters in Spanish and walks off, Arno turns to him, can't believing his attitude

They return to the sanctuary, walk up the stairs and enters the council chambers, the four walk inside and the council notices them. "Parishioners found a body in Notre Dame today. The wags are already calling him the Penitent. I take it justice has been done?" Mirabeau asks them, Arno shot a look at Elizabeth, she shot him a look and then crosses her arms and sigh. Arno looks back at Mirabeau. "Not entirety. Sivert had an accomplice on the night of Monsieur De Le Serre's murder. He struck the killing blow." Arno starts to tell them. "This raises troubling questions – what have you learn?" Mirabeau asks him, "He was working with a man called le Roi des Thunes." Arno informs him.

"The king of Beggars? Are you sure?" Guillaume asks him, then Elizabeth steps forwards, "Arno tells no lie, I saw him on the night of Monsieur De La Serre's murder and I never forget a face." she vouch for him. "You know him?" Arno asks the two. "Of him. The beggars pay him tribute, the man himself is a ghost." Guillaume answers him. "We've sent three Assassins after him. The frist two found no trace, but the third never returns." Guillaume informs Arno, as Elizabeth looks away and Jackson walks up to her, placing his hand on his shoulder. She looks at it and places her hand over Jackson's for comfort. "I can find him. Sivert met with one of his lieutenant. I owe it to the memory of Monsieur De Le Serre to uncover the truth." Arno tells Mirabeau, Elizabeth looks at him, then at the council.

"Perhaps you can at that. You've proved yourself a true Assassin today—and a true Assassin must have the proper tool." Mirabeau tells him as Bellec applies a new weapon on Arno's hidden blade, "So the concealed blade and the smoke bombs just, what you had on hand, then?" Arno, Elizabeth rolls her eyes with a giggle. "The phantom blade. A modest little update from the traditional Assassin's blade. Where you are going, you may not wish to get too close to your enemies." he states. After Bellec applied the mini crossbow to the hidden blade. Arno flex his wrist, making the phantom blade open, he looks at Elizabeth, who shook her head at him, he smirks then retracts the blade back. "Now then, Assassin, this council charges you to go to la Cour des Miracles Find there the Templar agent le Roi des Thunes. Learn his secrets, and bring him peace." Mirabeau orders him. Arno and Elizabeth bows their heads at him and walk out of the bureau. Jackson sighs as he watches them leave.


	6. Down Goes the Beggar King

_Chapter 5_

 _La Cour Des Miracles,_

 _19 January, 1791._

It was night as the rain pours down, they walk through an old ruin town of La Cour Des Miracles, "Mon Deu, this place gets worse every time I come here." Elizabeth mutters to herself, Arno looks at her, "Really, then where if not here, would you want to be?" he asks her, as they walk through a crowd. "Home." she answers, Arno looks at her in surprise and went to say something, until they heard someone, a voice begging someone to stop, "Please, no! I've done all I can, it's the times! No one wants to-" the poor man cries out and the two Assassins followed the voice. "His Grace doesn't care about an excuse. He cares about results. If you can't make your quotas, he makes… adjustments." a familiar voice tells the crowd, "Doctor, cut his foot off." he orders, "No! No, please, God no!" the man cries out in horror. "There you are, Le Roi des Thunes' lieutenant. La Touche." Arno mutters as he and Elizabeth walk through the crowd, behind the front. La Touche he was standing on the side as a man was being held down and his leg was being cut off. Elizabeth covers her mouth in horror, Arno pulls her into his arms, covering her eyes as she was covering her ears from the sounds of the man screaming. Arno lets go of her and was going to kill La Touche, "Oh, I wouldn't do that, look." a man tells him, and two guards walk had walked into view.

Elizabeth curses at herself as the man pushes himself off the wall, "Lovely, no? The good folk of Paris gives more money to the crippled beggars than whole ones." the man tells them as he walks up to the two. "Le Roi des Thunes sees in that a bit a trivia an opportunity to motivate his less-successful employees," he tells him, Arno glares at him. "That man-" he starts, "Has lost a foot. Now, you can charge in there, cause a great disturbance, and send all the rats scurrying back their holes." he informs Arno, "Or you can disappear into the swam, and follow the rats back to their king." he also advises Arno. "Either way, that poor man lost a foot," Elizabeth states as she rubs her arms. The man looks at her and smiles and took her hand. "Do not worry, Mademoiselle. Your beauty will stun any man from laying a scratch on your beautiful skin," he states and kisses her gloved hand. She gave him an annoyed look and took her hand back, "Charmed." she growls at him, "Take him to the clinic for a proper cauterization, then send him back to the streets." La Touche orders his men. The men host the man onto the wagon. "I appreciate the advice," Arno tells him and starts to walk. "Not yet." the man warns them. Arno stop and then walks back to the man, "Who are you, precisely? And why help us?" he demands of him.

The man just smiles as he took a step back, "Oh, I've had my eye on both of you for some time, Arno and Elizabeth. I feel it is my sovereign duty to aid all those who suffered in cruelest bondage with me at the Bastille." he tells them, making Elizabeth let him go and he circles them. "And I have a vested interest in seeing the king of rats caught in a trap," he whispers into Arno's ear and backs off. "As to my name, I have a pleasure of being Donatien Alphonse François, Marquis de Sade." he bows to them, Elizabeth crosses her arms.

"Do pay me a visit when you have tried of chasing vermin." he tells them and starts to walk off, "Oh, he's left a lovely trail. Good luck." he states as he laughs and left, Elizabeth let a frustrated sigh and Arno pats her shoulder. They follow the trail as if they, were his own shadow. Arno and Elizabeth walk along the roofs making sure that they didn't lose sight of La Touche, he then walks up to the gate as the two watch him from afar and spot La Touche walking behind the wagon, slouching over a bit, Elizabeth micks him, making Arno laughs a bit, La Touche turns around, feeling that something was amiss, Arno pulls Elizabeth away from ledge as they both laid down on the roof, out of sights and covers her mouth to contain her laughter.

As he contains this, they heard the sound of something being tossed to the ground and gates being close shut. They peek out of the from hiding and saw the man that lost a foot laying on the ground. Elizabeth looks around the area and saw no guards in sight, she then pulls herself out of Arno's arms, jumps down from the roof and ran up to the man, she kneels down and checks for a pulse. Arno walks up to her, she looks at him and shook her head. She than turns back to the dead man, place her hand over his eyes, "Requiescat in pace." she tells him as she closes his eyes. Arno watches her stand up, "Come on, we have word with La Touche." she states, Arno nods at her and they both scale the wall, they jump into the area and jump inside. "What's the order for the unfortunate in bed 6?" a guard asks La Touche, as Elizabeth came up behind a guard, covers his mouth and slit his throat, then lowers him to the ground. "Horribly burnt in a fire that killed his family and drove him insane." La Touche answers him, "A burn job? Do you know how hard those to get without burning half of the distract to ash?" the guard asks him as the two Assassin's snuck through the building.

"Use a few drops of the strong acid. Leymen can't tell the difference." La Touche informs him, as the two walk down the stairs, they could heard the screams of a man, it pierce through Elizabeth's soul, she tries to block out the sounds but was right in her ears. They saw a doctor drop acid on the man, Elizabeth covers her mouth in horror, but Arno grips her arm and pulled her along, getting her away faster from the scene. Until they turn a corner and were in front of the door where La Touche was staying. Arno kicks the door open, startling La Touche, he looks over towards them, then shot his gaze to the hack knife on the table, grabs it and swings it at Arno, as they walk over to him. Arno grips his wrist, making him drop the knife and Arno shoves him to the wall.

Grip his collar and drags him after him, "No! No! Please!" he begs him, Arno shoves him against the wall again and locks him in the shackles on the wall. "Give me Roi des Thunes, and I'll spear your life." Arno offers him. "The catacombs! He's in the catacombs beneath the old church!" he tells then rather quickly. "La Touche, I expected a stronger spine than yours! What will your Master say?" Arno tells him, then Elizabeth walks up to him and press her hidden blade against his throat. Arno then grips her arm, she looks at him, "He's not worth it." he tells her, she looks at him for a moment and then turns back to La Touche, she growls at him and retreats her blade, turns away but turns back and socks him right in the face, breaking his nose, Arno raise his eyebrow from under his hood, La Touche moans in pain, as she exhales and turns back to him. Arno places his hands on his hips as she looks at him and shrugs her shoulders with a smirk, but he just shook his head and they both Assassins left the room, hearing the man shout in horror. Arno slams the door behind them, they left the compound.

As they were far away, Elizabeth pants as she leans against the wall, Arno walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asks, she pulls her hood off and looks at him, "I want to say yes, but… I don't think I'm going to be alright for a while, but I'm okay right now." she tells him, taking in a deep breath, straightening herself out and exhales, "It's alright to be scared." Arno informs her, she looks at him and shook her head, "I'm not allow that luxury. I am a child of Eden to them, that's all I'll ever be to them. The Child of Eden, a weapon to be used." she informs him, Arno looks at her with sad eyes as she looks away and pulls on her hood, and went to leave, but Arno grips her wrist, making her stop and was jerk back and she was press into his arms, her face against his shoulder as his arms were wrap tightly around her.

"I know you're an Assassin, I know you're the child of Eden. But above all that, you're still human and if you need to cry, then cry." he whispers to her, feeling his hot breath tickle against her cold red ear. It made her heart flutter and she gave into her sadness. She grips the back of his jacket tightly and felt herself relax in his arms, Arno smiles as he felt the tension in Elizabeth's body release and she accepted the hug, crying into his shoulder.

~8~8~8~

They sat on top of a wooden pier as Arno obverse the area around the Church, the way was block off by guards, and there were sewage entrance there, but they need a saw to smoke the catacombs, to clock themselves, "Takes the chill, right off it does." a man said below, drawing the two's attention, "Why do you suppose it's so hot?" the second man asks him, Arno and Elizabeth walk over to the edge of the roof and listen in on the conversation, "It's ventilation from the catacombs." the first man answers him. "Huh. What do they need that for?" the second man asks him, "Because if the didn't, the whole place would fill with smoke." he informs him, making Elizabeth arch her eyebrow. "Oh, okay. And that's bad?" the man asks him, making the other roll his eyes in annoyance. "Yes you could charitably describe is as bad." the man answers him, making the man hold his hands up in defense. "All right, all right. We all didn't study with the Montgolfiers before drink brought us to ruin, you know." the man reminds him. "One time, one time I mentioned that!" the other argues with him. But the man rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say, professor." the man mutters and Elizabeth looks at Arno, "Informative to say the least." Arno states and they both nod at each other and separate, Elizabeth closes off the vents. Then she climbs back onto the roofs as did Arno. "That should smoke them out." Arno states and Elizabeth nods at him.

Then they ran to the gate and looks down at the guards that were pushing the beggars back. "They'll never survive without help." Arno mutters to himself, then Elizabeth pulls out a smoke bomb, tosses it down and smoke burst, blinding the people below. Elizabeth jumps down and plunge her daggers into two of the guards, then pulls them right out as she stood out and plunge her hidden blades into the last of the guards then vanishes as the smoke settles, the people and Arno were surprised that the guard were dead and the beggars wasted no time and took off. Arno looks around for his friend that vanished from sight, he then looks next to him and saw Elizabeth was squatted down next to him. She smirks at him and gave a wave. "How?" he asks her, she just held her hands, but Arno rolls his eyes and they took off for the sewer entrance and sat on the roof as they saw men walk out of the tunnel and were coughing. "Goddamn, that's a ripe whiff! Let's get out of here!" a man said and they walk away from the entrance. "What did you expect? Some idiot dug too deep, broke through into the sewer." another states, Arno shot a look Elizabeth a look, she nods and jumps down and plunge her blades into the guards and then Arno jumps down as well as she stood up and they walk down into the tunnel and saw that men were stationed at the block entrance into the sewers.

Arno walks forward and slits their throats and they walk the barricaded block and Arno lifts it up, "What's happened?" a man asks as another ran up to him, Elizabeth sinks back into the shadows as Arno drops down into the sewers as well, "The beggars are rioting all throughout the districts. You men, with me!" the man orders and they ran down the tunnel, Elizabeth slithers out of the shadows and Arno looks at her, she shot him a quick smile and they walk down the tunnels. "Any idea where we're going?" Arno whispers to her as they make a left, "To the center of the network." she answers him. He nods at her and they maneuvered through the tunnels, passing the guards "This way." she whispers and makes a left. "You seem to know your way around." he states and she just shrugs. "I've been through these tunnels ever since I was a kid." she informs him then stops a the end of the tunnel. Elizabeth held her arm out and Arno stops. They both squat down and saw two men below. "Wait here." Elizabeth whispers then jumps onto the beam as her eyes stayed on the men below her. Arno watches her as she slowly pulls out two throwing knives and pulls out her leg strap.

Then the reels her arm back and throw one at the guard, then turns and through the next one, killing them both. Elizabeth then jumps down as looks area. She waves to Arno and he followed after her. They walk through the tunnel and stop as there were three men, Elizabeth looks up at the beam then back at the men as they had their back turned. She took her chance and ran at the beam. She grips the rope and pulls herself up. Arno hurried and followed her as she was on the long beam, walks over and jump into the tunnel, he followed her as they walks up to a set of bars and saw Le Touche running to Roi des Thunes, "Well, well, well. The rat returns to his master." Elizabeth mutters and they watch from the tunnel. "My Lord! My lord! I've uh, heard reliable reports that..." he paused trying to find a really good excuse as Roi des Thunes stood up from his throne. "That two Assassins is nearby and that. . . you are their intended target." La Touche informs him as he bows before his Master. "The worm has grown a spine... now he's a snake." Arno states. "He has no spine, that's why he's a snake. But the only venom he spits is lies and manipulation." Elizabeth growls as she grips the bar. "What makes you say that?" Arno asks her. "Because, isn't that what snakes do?" she jokes, Arno smirks and shoves her shoulder a little. "Damn it! It's only a matter of time, I knew too much. But this is far too soon." Roi des Thunes states, Elizabeth looks over at Arno as he nods his head, "I see now." Arno states.

"Oui, My Lord... The Assassins are ah… well connected." La Touche states, making Roi des Thunes look at him. "But we have the advantage now, don't we? Muster the guards and lead the hunt for these Assassins. Bring me their heads." he orders him, "But my lord… the other Assassin, she's the child." La Touche states. Roi des Thunes raise an eyebrow, "You mean. . ." he starts, "Yes my lord, she has the eyes, from what I heard. She has the markings." he states, Elizabeth stiffens and place her hand on her neck. Arno grips the bar as he did not like why Roi des Thunes was smirking, "Bring her to me alive, after you've dealt with the other Assassin." Roi des Thunes orders him. As he sat back down on his throne, Elizabeth lets out a soft squeak as Arno pulls her to him but her waist and pressed her back against his chest. "They won't have you. Not while I still live." he promsies her, making her heart jump with joy as her cheeks tinted pink. "Come on Arno, I can take care of myself." she assures him, trying to assure herself as well. "I know. But you're still my friend and I won't anyone take you from me." he swore to her and she smiles bitterly to herself. - _Stop, don't tell me these things Arno._ \- she begged him, then collects her and moves out of his arms. "Come on, we have a Templar to kill." she tells him, he nods at her and they both walk through the tunnel. "But, my Lord. Half of our men are dealing with uprising among the beggers." La Touche reminds him as he moves away from the Throne.

The two Assassins moved quickly through the tunnel. Roi des Thunes said nothing and La Touch moved away from the throne. "Y-You men! With me!" he orders and they walk out of the throne room. They both walk through the tunnel, but Elizabeth stops and she placed her arm against Arno's chest and they both listen. "Show yourself Assassins!" La Touche shouts through the tunnel and the two quickly moved through and weaved pass some of the guards. "Show yourself, Coward!" La Touche shouts again. They ran and jumps onto a beam that was above the guards below them. Arno almost lost balance, but Elizabeth grips his arm and re-balanced him. "Maybe he's given up, where are you Eden brat!" La Touche shouts. Elizabeth rolls her eyes as Arno pulls out a Cherry bomb.

He then tosses it down and pulls the guards away from the tunnel below them. They jumps down and walk through the tunnel, staying quiet as possible. They heard La Touche's voice ahead of them, so they broke out into a run and slide under the bars. La Touche turns and looks at them, as the two stood and he ran to the gate and closes it behind him. "He's through there." he shouts and took off running. "Embarrassing." Arno mutters as Elizabeth crossed her arms. "And he calls out a coward." Elizabeth mutters. Arno nods and they both look at the tunnel to their left, "Let's go." he states, "Right behind you." she said and they walk through the tunnel, turn, climbs up the ladder, through the tunnel and entered the room, "Hold your position, men," a man calls out, Elizabeth rooms her eyes. Arno pats her shoulder and she looks at him. He nudge his head over and they the walk over to the side, slides through the vent and Arno pulls out his Phantom blade and fired at some of the men that were hiding. Elizabeth pats Arno's back, he turns to her as she climbs up the ladder. He followed after her and they were above the throne, "There." she whispers and he saw Roi des Thunes on the other side of the room with a rifle in his hands. "Show yourselves." he orders them.

Elizabeth reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cherry bomb. "Lost one." she mutters and tosses it down, distracting all the men below them, even Roi des Thunes they both jumps and swung over to the other side by the beams. "Where are you?" Roi des Thunes calls out as Elizabeth and Arno were right above him. Then Arno jumps down, landing on top of him and stabs him with his hidden blade, Elizabeth jumps down and pressed her hand to Roi des Thunes, she threw her head back as the memory plays in both of their minds.

 _~Flashback~_

 _ **Roi des Thunes and La Touche kneels before De Le Serre who was in front of a pestle, "My subjects have eyes everywhere, my lord. I offer their knowledge to the service the Order." Roi des Thunes offers, "What knowledge could a king of the gutters offer us? The intrigues of rats? You may go." he tells him**_

 _ **~8~**_

" _ **The intrigues of rats? Pompous! If I could lay my hands on him…" Roi des Thunes grumbles. "My master would be pleased to arrange that. Brother." Sivert tells him and over a pin of a strange craft; As Sivert fought with Monsieur De Le Serre, Roi des Thunes come up beside him and shanks him in the back of the neck.**_

" _ **Monsieur De Le Serre!" Elizabeth shouts as she ran to him, "Are you alright, Monsieur? Too much of the King's champagne?" Arno asks, "Sivert, Come away." Roi des Thunes tells Sivert. As they ran away from him as Elizabeth help De Le Serre stand.**_

 _ **Sivert and Roi des Thunes walks up to a hooded man and kneels before him, "It is done. De Le Serre is dead… Grand Master." Sivert informs his master. "Good." the hooded man states.**_

 _~End of Flashback~_

Arno pulls his blade from him as Elizabeth pulls her head back and exhales removing her hand from Roi des Thunes. They both stood up and looks down at Roi des Thunes he land dead on the ground and the two exchanged looks, "Let's get out of here." Arno tells her, she nods at him and they both jumps down and ran through the tunnels, but they way was shrouded in smoke as the guards were coughing and blind. "Put out the torches!" a guard shouts. Arno was moving blindly through the smoke, but a hand grips his and pulls him along. "Hang on, I'll guide us through the smoke." she tells him and they moved forward making turns as they were running past the guards. "Damn bastard could be right under our noses." a guard coughs. "Possibly." Elizabeth calls out, "What! Who said that?!" the guard calls out as Elizabeth just giggles, leading Arno through the sewers.

She then stops as the came to a pole, "Climb Arno." she tells him and climbs up. Arno follows after her as they pulled themselves up and jumps into a tunnel were the smoke was thinning down. They ran through the tunnel, jumping over the bars, then straight ahead as they saw boulders with a little slide way from them. Elizabeth with first and Arno followed after her. He then pulls out the wood that was holding it up and blocks the guards from getting out of the sewers, they both stood up, panting and then look at each other, but then started to laugh, "That was fun." she mutters, Arno nods and pats her back, "Yeah. That was fun." he admits as they brush themselves off. "You okay?" Arno asks her, she nods at him, "Nothing I can't handle." she informs him. He nods and they walk to the stairs that lead them up top. As they reach the outdoors.

Arno looks around and spots a Tavern, a very lively tavern. They both walk to the tavern and enter; everyone was in a joyous mood, half naked men and women running around as some were roughhousing around, some lay on the floor, men chasing after women and some where making out. Elizabeth looks over and saw that a man was eyeing her, she shivers then grips her shoulders, Arno shot a death glare at the man, making him stop and Arno wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, the two walk forward and The two walk through the crowd, "Ah… You two are just are just in time for the commencement of my reign." De Sade informs them as he laid on the couch, the two exchanged looks, then Arno pulls his hand from Elizabeth's shoulders as she crossed her arms. "Your reign?" Arno demands of him. "As Long as there's a Cour des Miracles, we must have a Roi des mendiants. Since there seemed to be a vacancy, I stepped in." he informs them, Elizabeth arch her eyebrow at him. "With remarkable speed. The body is not yet cold." Arno states. "I may have set things in motion a trifle early. Say, when you first arrive in the la Cour des Miracles." he informs them, "You use us, so you could be the King of Beggars." Elizabeth states as took a step forward. De Sade stood up from the couch and gllanced down at her, "Your target is dead? We used one another." he tells her. She smirks, "I suppose we did." she admits.

Arno looks around with the tavern and saw a goat walks by, "Quite a kingdom you've inherited." Arno states, pulling François attention away from Elizabeth. "It is, isn't it? So… Is justice served? Are the dead avenged, is your soul soothed, all that rot?" he asks them as he walks a bit and took a man's drink. "Keep talking like that and people will start to think you have a caring soul in you, Elizabeth." De Sade chuckles to himself, "Yes it would, wouldn't it?" she states, "Rot is a description. Every time I think I'm getting close to the truth, it seems another layer of filth presents itself." Arno states. De Sade gasp a little, "Conspiracy! Intrigue! A rapidly-thickening plot! Add some bestiality and a lecherous priest and I'd say you have the beginnings of a beautiful novel." he tells them and offers Arno a glass. "I'd settle for a solid lead." Arno informs him as he rejects the glass. "So Young. And yet so serious. Well, best of luck to you, and you, ma beauté." he states as he smiles at her, she rolls her eyes and the two walk away. "You have, I trust, look into this?" De Sade asks them, making them stop on their tracks.

Arno turns and looks at him and shows them the pin from the memory, Elizabeth walks up to him. "Where did you get that?" Arno asks him as she reaches out for it, but De Sade yanks it out of her reach. "One of my newly loyal subjects brought it to me as a… token of esteem, as it were." he answers as Arno walks up to them. Then took Elizabeth's hand, "It's a curious peace. I know of one silversmith who works metal like this." he states and place it gently in her hand. "A blade of this make killed Monsieur De Le Serre. I can assure you know this already. Why didn't you say?" Arno questions him. De Sade just smirks as he pulls Elizabeth close to him and wraps his arm around her as he was holding her hand, Arno clutched his fist, not liking how close De Sade was to her. "Where would man be if he never has to ask questions? If everything he could ever wanted to know were simply handed to him?" De Sade states "And you have the answer to the said question?" she asks, taking her hand back and removes his arm from her shoulders as he sat down next to a woman. "He might no longer need to ask question." he states, took the woman's hand and lightly kiss it. "Or he might accomplish a great deal more, unburdened by ignorance." Arno states, Elizabeth held him back. "Perhaps." De Sade states, Arno looks at him in disgust, "The smith's name is François Thomas Germain. You'll find his shop near Les Halles." he informs them as Elizabeth place the pin in her pouch.

"Thank you." Arno growls a little, and they left. "Bonne chance." he calls after them, but Arno ignores him. "I have never, in my whole life despise a man as much as a despise him." he mumbles to himself as they walk onto the street, Elizabeth just pats his shoulder as they both leave the tavern behind them.

~8~

Later in the afternoon, Elizabeth and Arno walk into an empty Cafe, no one in sight, but leave a few employees and the owner of the inn, "Something I can help you with?" the woman in green asks them as she turns and strides over to them. "What is this place?" Arno asks her.

Elizabeth looks at her and bows, "Madam, it is lovely to see you again." she smiles to her and the Madam smiles back at her. "It connects to the sanctuary. Less flashy than the Sainte-Chapelle entrance, we own the building. Used to be part our intelligence network. But the place has fallen on hard times…" he informs him, as she walks up to them. "How can we help?" Arno asks her. "I'll keep an ear out for any opportunities that come out. You two might also speak to the intendant, about renovating the building itself." she informs them, "I'm not exactly flush with coins just now." Arno tells her. "Any revenues the cafe generates are yours to do with as you see fit. The money is deposited in the chest in the study. And the more improvements you make…" she informs him.

"The more revenue." Arno finishes for her. "Quite. You might also find that expanding the our reach into other districts will pay dividends." she also informs him, "Merci." Arno thanks her, she nods at him and left. They also left the cafe and returns to the Sanctuary.

~8~

The two walk into the conference room and found Mirabeau leaning into his hand. "Mentor, are you unwell?" Elizabeth asks him as she kneels down beside him. Mirabeau looks at her, smiles and places his hand on hers, "Fret not child. I am fine." he assures her, she smiles and nods at him. "You look terrible." Arno tells him as he looks up at him, "For mouths, I've been wrangling the Brotherhood, the National Assembly, and the King. Taken all together they have the political acumen of an especially stupid village council. I believe that excuses my appearance, young man." he tells them then looks away. "I meant no disrespect, Mentor. I am only… concerned." Arno informs him, "Forget me, Arno. Weep for France." he tells him and leans back into his chair. "But enough politics. I hope you have happier news. What of Monsieur De Le Serre's murderers?" he asks him and turns his chair to face him.

"The King of beggars is dead. He was carrying this." Arno informs him and shows him the gun as Guillaume walks into the room. He took the gun as Mirabeau stood up. "Reposer en paix." he mumbles, not knowing that it belong to the former King of beggars or it belong to the missing Assassin. "You should keep it. It'll do no good moldering in a forgotten crypt. Carry it will honor." he tells Arno as he have the pistol back to Arno, "Thank you, I will." Arno tells him and place in his holster. "The mission…?" Mirabeau asks them, Arno looks over to Elizabeth, she looks at him and nods. "The King of Beggars and Sivert were only pawns in a larger game. Someone sent them after Monsieur De Le Serre." Arno informs them, "Templars do nothing simply, do they? Do you have anything solid on this mysterious chess player?" Mirabeau asks him. "The only lead we have is the instrument that killed De Le Serre. A pin fashioned by a silversmith name Germain. But how he's involved, I can't yet say." Arno informs them. "It seems your course is clear. Find the silversmith, learn what part he plays." Mirabeau orders them, they both bow and left the sanctuary.

~8~8~8~

 _Les Halles_

 _31 March, 1791_

Elizabeth and Arno follow leads on the Silversmith and to a compound that was being guarded by men and guard dogs, "Well, that's not suspicious at all." Elizabeth states sarcastically, Arno chuckles a little. "Still have your humor I see." Arno states, she looks over at him and shrugs "What can I say? You were a bad influence on me." she states and Arno shot her a look "Don't throw my words back at me." he laughs, she giggles "Too late, I already just did." she giggles. Arno just smiles at her "I'm glad that you're still you, Izzy." he states and Elizabeth's ears turn red. "We-Well, I mean how can I, you and Elise and were a big influence on me, it's hard not to be myself." she states and lets out a nervous laugh. "Let's go." she said them stood up and walks along the roof. - _Wow, real smooth, Elizabeth_. she scolds herself as Arno just smiles as he followed her. - _Yep she's still herself._ -

He followed after Elizabeth as she jumps over to the next roof and carefully walks over the rope. Elizabeth pulls out a dagger and threw it right at the man on the balcony. They both quickly ran along the rope and then pulled themselves onto the roof, then Arno walk over, jumps down and took out the man below them, then he walks inside as Elizabeth jumps down and followed him inside the snuck into the compound, Arno walks up to one of the men and plunge his dagger into one of the men, he gasp and fell dead as Elizabeth ran up to the next one, kicks his knee in and plunged her dagger into his neck. He stops dead as the two look at each other. Arno nods at her and thy walk over to the door as Arno picks at the lock. It clicks and Arno pushes the door open. They walk into the room and hide behind the screen divider as two guards stood next to it. Arno covers one of the guards mouth as he pulls him behind the screen divider. Then the other guard turns and Elizabeth slit his throat. He gasp, gripping his throat and collapsed into Elizabeth's arms, she held tightly onto him and drag him behind the screen and placed him by the other dead body. They walk out and through the door as Arno leans against the door frame with three guards inside and Elizabeth sneaks over to the lock door and picks it. The door clicks open and she sneaks through into the hall. Arno peeks out as he looks at the guards, then they heard a whistle, getting one of the guard's attention. He walks to the back room and was suddenly pulled right in. then Elizabeth ran out throw a knife at one of the guard throat by the desk as she charges at the one by the window, with her hidden blade drawn, she jumps at the guard catching him by surprise and she slams the blade right into his neck as they both hit the floor, Arno steps out as Elizabeth stood up and retracts her blade. "You good?" Arno asks her, she looks at him and nods. Then they walk to the door, "Wait!" Elizabeth mutters as they both stop. "Is he still in there?" a guard asks. "I've been here three weeks, and I've never seen him leave that room. Let alone come down the stairs." another informs him. The two exchanged looks.

Elizabeth looks at the door that the guards were in front of. "Dedicated to his work, is he?" the guard jokes. "Obsessed, more like. I don't think he really knows we're here." the other guard informs him. The two look at each other and nod. Elizabeth rolls out a smoke bomb and it went off, blinding the men, she then ran into the smoke and easily takes care of them. Arno walks into the room as the smoke settled and he saw the two brutes dead at Elizabeth's feet. She exhales and looks back at Arno as he walks up to her pats her shoulder and they walk up to the door and entered the room were Germain was working on his silversmiths, Arno closes the door behind them and catches his attention. "Monsieur Germain? The silversmith?" Arno asks him as Germain sets down his tools. He hesitated for a moment, chills slithered up Elizabeth's spine as her markings and instincts were telling her not to trust the man before her and Arno. "Thank god! They've been holding me here for months! Please, get me out of here!" he begs of them. Elizabeth eyes him with suspicion, she caught the color of his eyes; one blue, one gold, and her suspicion raises. "First, I need to know about this." Arno states and Elizabeth place the pin in his hand and he shows the pin to Germain. "No time! I'll tell you all I know once we're away, but we must leave, before the guards return." he tells them and gathers his things.

Arno place the pin in his belt, "Fine, lets go." he said and the two turn back and walks to the door. "No! They'll be watching the front entrance." Germain warns them as Elizabeth glares at the man. "We have to… go downstairs and across." he informs. Arno exhales with annoyance "Follow me. And stay quiet." Arno tells him, Elizabeth rolls her eyes, they walk to the door, but stop as there were three guards staying in their way, "Wait here." Arno whispers. "Alright." Elizabeth answers him and he walks out of the room and hid behind the screen and waited, the brute walks past him and he took care of the guard, then followed after the brute and took care of the other guard then stops as the brute walks downstairs. "Let's go." Arno calls out to them. "Hurry." she orders Germain and they followed after Arno. "Stay there." Arno orders and they stop at the stairs. Arno then jumps down onto the guard below him as the brute was walking back upstairs, but Elizabeth pulls out her dagger and threw it at the brute and implies the blade right into his throat. He gaps staggering a little and Elizabeth shot forward and grips the collar, stopping the brute from falling down the stairs, she then pulls him back up and laid him down. Arno exhales as well and dispatched all the guards in the dinning room. "Let's move." Arno calls out to them, "Yes, certainly." Germain answers him, Elizabeth shot the silversmith a glare as the walk down the stairs. Then Arno walks up to a lock door, "Hold a moment." he orders them. They two stop as he picks the lock, opening the door and he walks in the room and hide next to the wall as there were three guards blocking his way. He peeks out and then saw smoke as there were sounds of flesh being torn. He saw the smoke settle and there stood Elizabeth as she removes her blade and stood up. "Best we move on." she states as he shot her glare. "Oui." Germain calls out as he walks through the room and followed them.

They walk through the next room then Arno ran up to the door, "Wait." he calls out, then he shot a glare at Elizabeth as she just looks at him with her hands held you, signaling that she wasn't going to do anything. He then looks back at the room and fired at two brutes, making them go berserk and the slashed out onto their fellow men and were now killing each other. Elizabeth walks up to him and peeks out as well as they both watch the thugs kill each other and they all drop dead. "Keep moving." Arno orders, "Certainly." Germain answers him and they move out into the room. "Keep eyes on the roof. They often post sentries there as well." Germain warns them as Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Just how important are you as a prisoner?" Arno questions him then he ran outside as Elizabeth stayed with Germain, but she kept her wits about her as she was glaring at Germain, but then more of the thugs came and grips a hold of them, Germain struggled as Elizabeth broke three of their grip and rolls away from them with her blade drawn. "Help! Help me!" Germain calls out as Elizabeth charge forward and thrusts. Arno then shortly returns and saw that Elizabeth took down one of the men, he looks over and saw that one was going to strike her from behind, he pulls out his phantom blade and shot the guard and the neck. He stops and drops dead. Elizabeth turns and looks at him then looks back at Arno, they both nodded at each other. But the guard grunts and moves guard Germain right behind him with his sword raise at Arno and Elizabeth, they both look back at him as Elizabeth was ready for him, but Arno held his arm in front of him and stops her from attacking. She exhales and places her sword away "No need to do anything foolish. Let the silversmith go." Arno advice him "Stay back!" the man warns then. Germain twist over his arm and stabs him in the throat with his tool. Elizabeth ran up to the man and helps lower him to the ground, he gags for air as she lay him on the ground. He looks up at her. His hand that grip his sword handle was now slowly reaching up, grip the back of her hood and pulls it off. "Trouver le repos dans les bras de votre dieu. Reposer en paix." she whispers to him and closes his eyes, as he went limp on the floor in his pool of forming blood. She pulls her hood back over her head and stood up. "God be good… what have I done?" Germain asks in a terrified tone. But Elizabeth saw through the lie and the act. "Only what you had to. Come, we must go." Arno tells him. "Yes of course." Germain mumbles, but Elizabeth didn't buy it, did not believe him and did not trust him.

But she kept her option to herself as she knew Arno wasn't going to listen to her. So they left the compound and took of running down the street, making a left and they exhales and found some columns they took shelter under as they were safe distance away from the compound and Germain leans against a stone door frame, panting. Arno and Elizabeth just walk up to him "Thank you, my friends. You've done me a great service today." he tells them. Elizabeth shook her head, thinking that he was a dumbass for trying to take her for a fool "Perhaps you can return the favor." Arno states and shows him the pin again. "Yes, of course. I made the first some years ago, on a private for a man called Lafreniere. It seem unusual commission, I confess curiously got the better of me." he starts to tell him as the pin was in his hands. "Recently, I started to look into Lafreniere's background and… What I discovered… you wouldn't believe." he states. "Oh please, do tell us." Elizabeth states, in a dull attitude, Arno shot her a glare and turns back to Germain. "He's a Templar. Is that what you found?" Arno asks him, "Yes, I… I believe so, I didn't know how to take it. In any case, I was careless and Lafreniere found out about my scheme. Kept me under house arrest ever since. I do as he bids. Weapons mostly." Germain gave the pin back to Arno. "Where can I find him?" Arno asks him as he place the pin back in his belt. "Well, Lafreniere is a very difficult man to pin down. Not long ago, I heard him over talking about, protecting his shipment at la Halle aux Blies. It sounded ominous, whatever he meant." German informs them as the look in the direction. "May I ask, why are you two so interested in him?" he asks them.

Elizabeth glared at him, "Wouldn't you like to know." she snaps and Arno glares at her again as she looks away "He killed someone very dear to me. I want to know why." Arno answers him, "I see. You have my sympathies." he tells him. "They will come looking for you again, make yourself scarce." Arno advice him, "Yes, I believe I might." he tells them and Germain was gone. Then Elizabeth walks out of the columns as Arno grips her shoulder, "What was that?" he questions her, she shot him a glare, "Why did you tell him our plan?" she shot back at him. "He was a prisoner of a Templar." he answers her, "He could of lie to you, pretended to be a prionser just so you would do his dirty work." she snaps. "Okay, why are you angry with me?" he question her, "Because I do not buy anything that he telling us." she answers him, "And why is that?" he questions jerking her closer to him, "Because I do not believe him and I do not trust him, those are what my instincts are telling me and that is what I am going with." she answers him and jerks her arm free. The two glared at each other, "You listen to me." he states, pointing his finger at her, making her back up "We are going to that shipment, we are going to destroy it." he states as her back was pressed against the wall and he places his hand on both sides of her head and he stares into her soul.

Elizabeth felt her heart pounding as her blood was rushing right up to her ears. "And we are going to kill the ones responsible for Monsieur De La Serre and we will find Elise." he tells her unaware of the red cheeks on Elizabeth's face. "Um… sure, We can do that." she agrees with him. "Good, let's move then." he tells her and walks off, Elizabeth blinks herself as she processed why just happened. She covers her face and groans. - _Dieu Dammit tout, pourquoi suis-je si faible contre lui?!_ \- she groans, shaking her head. "Elizabeth, come on, let's move." Arno calls out to her, she removes her hands from her face and followed after him, "I'm going to need James' help on this one." she mutters and quickly followed after him.

~8~8~8~

They both jumped along the roofs and stop at the edge of the roof and looks at the warehouse, "Alright, Lafreniere. Where are you hiding?" Arno mumbles to himself, Elizabeth looks at the guards on the side, then pulls out her pistol and fired at the two men in the yard. Then Arno looks at her and she nods at him, then they both ran and jump onto the tree and look down at the two guards, that were guarding the doorway, One of them looks around and leans in close to his buddy, "Psst, look what I've got." he whispers and shows him the item. He looks at him in surprise, "Is that?" he asks him and the man nods at him. "The '74 Chateau d'lf. Just the thing make guards duty bearable." he states and the other man looks around, nervous. "If the captain see." he states and he the man places it away, "Then we take it around back. Anyone asks, we was an unguarded entrance and decided to plug the gap in security." he informs him. "Plug a gap in security. I like it." the other man states and the two guards were walking away from the entrance and the two entered the warehouse through the open window. They both stuck to the beams and saw that one guard under them as the other was at the entrance. Arno jumps down and took him out. Elizabeth jumps down and ran at him, kicking in his knee and plunge her blade into his neck. He then drops to the ground then Arno leans out and fired at the man leaning against the wall.

This attracted a few of the guards and Elizabeth climb back up onto the ledge as Arno leans back against the wall, hiding, "How many?" Arno asks her, she looks at the guards, "2… 4. there are 6." she answers him. He nods at her and leans out, they watched as the guards looked down at the body, then they went on alert and kept their eyes open as the guards walk away. The guards returned to their post and Elizabeth jumps down. "All clear." she whispers, then Arno moves out of covers and followed Elizabeth as she sneaks in the shadows, keeping her eyes on the guards as she stops and peeks out from behind the pillar. She then signals Arno and he ran forward and ran up the metal ladder and she followed after him, "With this, we could take an army." a guard mutters as the two stood on the ledge, "I'd like to see them try and stop us." another agrees. Elizabeth walks along the beams as she then jumps onto the ledge, Arno followed after her, she then jumps onto the lift and then over to the ledge. Arno follows her, jumping onto the lift then drops down onto the giant barrels and to the ledge. As he pulls himself back up, he watches as Elizabeth pulls the man down by the collar and plunged her blade into the man's chest and killed him. Arno smirks then jumps over to the beam, climbs up the wall and into the next room, as Elizabeth pulls herself up into the room as well.

Arno help her into the room and they both look around, bit then she stops something on the table and she walks over to it and found a log book. Arno walks over as she opens it and he whistles a little as he looks at the context. "Whatever he's planning, it's big. And now I know where to find you, Grant Master." Arno states, Elizabeth smirks as she took the book with her and places it away. Then they both walk to the edge and looks out at the equipment in the warehouse, "Well, this is a bit of a puzzle, isn't it?" she states and Arno smirks a little to himself "It hardly seems safe just to leave these lying around." He tells her she smirks and looks at him, "What ever should we do about it?" she asks him, he looks back and walks into the room and come back with two lanterns, Elizabeth took one and they toss them onto the hay, causing it to caught fire and got the guards' attention and the saw the fire. "bon Dieu!" a guard yells, the others saw what he saw and they ran over and tried to put out the fire. "The powder stories! They're going to blow!" another warns and they all ran out "No, of course it can't be that easy, can't it." Arno states as Elizabeth held up five fingers. "Five, four, three, two, one." Elizabeth mutters, counting down with her fingers and right on cue explosions happen.

Arno looks up, saw the platform up top was going to fall, Arno grabs a hold of Elizabeth's arm and pulls her back into the room as the platforms falls from the top and broke the other platform. "Thanks for the save." Elizabeth states, and they both ran through the room, slides under the hole and used the center pillar in the room and jump over to the next room, climbs over the stored equipment and back to the center pillar. "Maybe I should of thought this one through!" Arno shouts. "Too late to regret that!" Elizabeth shouts back at him as they jump to a platform, Elizabeth makes it as Arno jumps onto the platform, but it gives out under from the weight of his feet, he garb a hold of it and climbs a bit and grabs onto the wooden tower, "Arno!" Elizabeth calls out to him, "Climb!" he orders her and they both climb up the tower, Elizabeth pulls herself up and then reaches her hand out to him.

Arno looks up at her grabs a hold of her hand, she growls as she pulls him up and onto the tower. "You okay?" she asks him, "Fine, lets move!" Arno tells her, she nods and they both ran along the beam and jump onto the platform, just missing the lift as it crashed onto the beam. "Up?" Elizabeth asks and Arno nods "Up is good." he agrees and they both climb up to the platform, Elizabeth jumps first and then ran to the beam and jumps right for it. She lands, hitting her stomach against the beam and hung there. Arno jump onto platform, but it slowly breaks and Arno staggers a little and then he ran forward, jumping onto the platform, it slowly tilts back and he ran for it, jumping for the beam and grabs a hold of it, they both look at each other and they look down at the platform falls. "Time to move." Elizabeth states, then swung her legs out and pulls herself onto the platform. Arno pulls himself up as well and they both jump for the beam and climb up to the top, then Arno jumps over to the last platform and it wiggles, "Whoa!" he mutters as he steadies himself, then Elizabeth jumps as well and they both staggers, Arno grabs the rope and Elizabeth holds onto him.

He cuts the rope and they both threw up onto the top and slide down the roof and as they reach the edge, the explosion knocks a window open and tossing the two into the air and they land on a tall pillar next to it and Arno grabs a hold of the cage as he pants.

Elizabeth lands on her feet and press herself up against the cage, panting as well. Arno stood up as Elizabeth turns around and looks at the building, "Hide in plain sight. Right." Arno mumbles to himself, she giggles a bit and Arno looks at her. "What?" Arno questions her, she looks at him, "It's just, that was one grand exit we just did." she answers him as she leans against her knees panting. He smirks at her and nods at him, "Yes, I suppose it was." he agrees with her. She then stood straight and lowers herself to the edge and started to climb down. "Come on, we have to report to the council." she states, Arno looks down and kneels down by the edge. "Do we always have to?" he asks her. She stops and looks back up at him, "Well, it's not like we have a choice in the matter." she states the obvious and lands on a roof and starts walking along the roof, Arno let out a chuckle and follows after her. "You really seem to believe that?" he tells her, she smiles to herself, "Well, as you know I'm a very strange woman Arno, Thanks to one of my great-grandmother, I intend to do whatever I want, but the council thinks that they have me on a leash, why not pull them along to let them believe they do." she informs him, "And why's that, Might I ask?" he said as he stops a moment. She stops on her tracks and hung her head, "To remind them that no daughter of Eden can be controlled, we can work along side the people we trust and if that trust is betrayed, well… let's just say things intend to get ugly" she tells him and starts walking again.

Arno was stun by her answer, but then snaps out of it and ran up to her. "Well, remind me to not get on your bad side/" he starts, but she just smiles, "It's alright, I know you wouldn't do anything to piss me off and I trust you, Arno. Few in the Brotherhood don't have the sacred and rare trust I put in my friends, so I can't complain much." she tells him, he smiles at her and they continue on.


End file.
